La panique prend le dessus!
by Fanakeh
Summary: Un soir de tempête au château Oblivion. C'est alors qu'une panne d'électricité survient et plonge l'Organisation XIII dans les ténèbres. Une nuit longue et remplie de situation ridicule.
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre: La panique prend le deçu!!!**_

_**Écrie par: Chibi_firey_pawa**_

_**Résumé: Un soir de tempête au château Oblivion. C'est alors qu'une panne d'électricité survient et plonge l'Organisation XII dans les ténèbres. Une nuit longue et remplie de situation ridicule.**_

_**Le Fic comporte: ... Humour, Yaoi, Drame et du suicide collectif... **_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ... Bonne lecture !!!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**6h45, La soirée avait bien débutée, les membres de l'Organisation XIII venant juste de sortir de table, en avaient déjà trop d'être en présence des autres alors ils allèrent tous dans leurs appartements. Zexion, Vexen et Lexaeus redescendirent à la cave referment la porte derrière eux pour ne pas être dérangé. Marluxia, Larxene et Axel restèrent au ré de chaussé car leur appartement étaient à ce niveau et les 7 autres membres remontèrent vers le haut du château. **_

_**Tout le long du trajet, Demyx n'eu arrêté de parler. Il était content mais les autres étaient vraiment tanné de toujours l'entendre parler. Xemnas le renvoya vers le ré de chaussé pour qu'ils puissent avoir un ­''break'' de Demyx pour se soir.**_

_**Maintenant Demyx devait se trouver un endroit pour dormir, seulement personne ne voulait l'avoir dans leur chambre car Demyx était grippé. Malgré tout il eux de la chance, Axel accepta d'héberger le pauvre sans refuge par pitié. Demyx était heureux qu'Axel accepte parce qu'il n'avait pas le gout de descendre à la cave seul car il faisait trop noir. En fait Axel sa ne le dérangeait pas, car tout le monde c'est que la chaleur aide à éloigner le virus de la grippe et il était surtout tanné de marcher dans l'eau chaque matin parce qu'a chaque fois que Demyx éternuait une vague sortait de nul part. Donc si Demyx pouvait se débarrasser de la grippe plus vite, Axel en serait franchement content même s'il craint la noyade pendent la nuit. Mais pour faire sur que sa n'arrive pas Axel avait tout placé c'est chose sur des étagères hautes et heureusement pour lui qu'il avait un lit superposé car se soir la il pouvait dormir en hauteur pour éviter l'eau... Quoi qu'il dormait toujours en hauteur. Donc Demyx pris la place du bas, finalement il était content de pouvoir dormir dans un lit et pas par terre. **_

_**Demyx: Axel... t'es sur que sa te dérange pas??? **_

_**Axel: Mais oui... Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. J'ai beau être le maitre du feu, je ne suis pas si sensible que sa a l'eau même si je peux en mourir... En fait si je touche a l'eau, elle va juste toute s'évaporer a part si c'est une grosse étendue d'eau. XDD**_

_**Demyx: Okay si tu le dit.... Mais si non je ne suis pas responsable de ta mort...**_

_**Donc la soirée s'annonçait bien jusqu'à ce que soudainement un bruit énorme venant de dehors fît sursauter tout le monde. Tous alla à une fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur, sauf Zexion, Vexen et Lexaeus qui eux n'avaient pas de fenêtre au sous sol et qui de toute façon s'en fichait, ce n'est pas eux qui vont mourir. **_

_**Larxene: Yayyy un orage.... C'est cool d'avoir des amis :D**_

_**Axel: Uh-oh... La nuit va être longue je crois!**_

_**Demyx: Yayyy un orage... Qui dit orage dit eau...**_

_**Luxord: Ah non... je voulais tirer les cartes se soir avec la lumière lunaire... Merde D:**_

_**Xaldin: CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE!!!!**_

_**Xigbar: Quuueeel aaambiiiaaaanceeee!**_

_**Roxas: Merde.... J'ai peur des orages DX .... Qu'es ce que je vais faire??**_

_**Xemnas: Ah ben, je ne pourrais pas parler avec le Kingdom hearts ce soir.**_

_**Saix: Oh non, on ne verra pas la lune ce soir..... Mais je vais me vider de mon énergie moi.... Yessss, sa va me donner une excuse pour aller voir Xemnas.**_

_**Saix allas frapper à la porte de Xemnas.... Celui-ci ouvrit et resta l'air surpris.**_

_**Xemnas: Saix... Mais que fais-tu ici?**_

_**Saix: Ben en fait... Réussi t'il à dire avec difficulté. Voilà... Je voulais savoir si je pouvais restez avec vous ce soir?**_

_**Xemnas: Quoi.... Moi.... Mais....**_

_**Saix: C'est juste parce que sans la lune je perds de l'énergie parce que à chaque fin de journée je récupère mon énergie avec la lune et comme elle ne sera pas visible ce soir je me suis dit que je pourrais restez avec vous car vous dégagé une grande énergie et votre élément est la lumière donc je me suis dit que vous seriez la meilleure personne ici pour moi... euh... pour sa!!! Mais je vous jure, je ne serais pas imposant, je me ferais tout petit, je ne vous dérangerais pas et je serais calme, En fait si vous ne voulez pas se n'est pas grave, je suis désoler de vous avoir dérangé et avoir pris de vôtre temps, c'était stupide, désoler ma mal adresse, je ne vous dérangerais pas pl...**_

_**Xemnas: Saix.... Respire.... et entre.... !!!**_

_**Saix: Euh... Mais**_

_**Xemnas: Entre j'ai dit.... Et ne me fait plus jamais un coup comme sa.... j'ai eu peur sérieusement.**_

_**Saix: Oui... Désoler dit-il un peu gêné de la situation et en entrant dans la chambre du supérieur. **_

_**Saix fût totalement surpris, c'était la première fois que Xemnas laissa quelqu'un dans sa chambre, personne n'avait jamais vue à quoi elle ressemblait. Il remarqua immédiatement la propreté de la chambre ce qui ne l'étonna pas du tout.**_

_**Xemnas: Saix.... Reste pas la.... entre!!!**_

_**Saix: Ou...oui dit-il en entrant dans l'espace de la chambre risquant de ne pas pouvoir se fondre dans le décore.**_

_**Saix se perdit soudainement dans ses pensées, Wah... cette chambre est vraiment belle... elle est réconfortante elle est totalement à l'image de son hébergeur.... . . . AAAAAH, Mais pourquoi je dis sa, je n'ai pas de cœur comment puis-je ressentir quelque chose.... C'est impossible!!!! Mais... on dirait franchement que j'ai un cœur quand je suis près de lui .. . . Attend, ce n'est pas sa qu'Axel dit quand il est avec Roxas... Wooo... Attend, c'est quoi cette conversation avec moi même??? WTF ... il ne m'aime sûrement pas...... Mais bon tout être à le droit de rêver non?.... De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait lire dans la tête des gens... Impossible!!! XDD**_

_**Xemnas: Tu sais Saix... C'est faux!**_

_**Saix: Hein?? De quoi?**_

_**Xemnas: Moi aussi sa m'a étonné!**_

_**Saix: Hein? Mais de quoi vous parler? Dit-il tout confus.**_

_**Xemnas: Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite.**_

_**Saix: . . . Quoi??? O_o**_

_**Xemnas: Écoute désoler d'avoir hésité dit-il en se retournant vers Saix avec un petit sourire.**_

_**Saix: Attendez... Je ne comprends pas... (Es ce qu'il lit dans mes pensées???)**_

_**Xemnas: C'est vrai que tu as besoin de la lumière lunaire pour ton énergie et j'avoue j'ai été surpris que tu viennes mais ce n'est pas vrai que tu me dérange.... Même sa fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie de temps en temps. **_

_**Saix: Ah sa... Dit-il tout ébouriffer. Se n'est pas grave...**_

_**Xemnas: Hein? Sa ne va pas???**_

_**Saix: Si-si sa va... Ne vous inquiétez pas.**_

_**Xemnas: Mais tu es tout rouge dit-il en se levant pour aller près de lui...**_

_**Saix: Non je vous dis que sa va....**_

_**Xemnas: Ah mais tu es tout brulant... On dirait qu'Axel t'es passé déçu dit-il en touchant le front de Saix. Et arrête de dire vous s'a fait vieux!!! DX**_

_**Saix: Désoler...**_

_**Xemnas: Aller sa va! dit-il en poussant Saix jusqu'au lit et en l'assoyant déçu.**_

_**Saix: Mais attendez... euh attend c'est vôtre euh... ton lit.... **_

_**Xemnas: . . . Ce n'est pas grave y'a suffisant de place pour deux! . . . Aller enlève tes bottes et ton manteau et couche toi!!!**_

_**Saix: Mais je vous.... Te dit que sa va.... (Il regarda Xemnas et s'exécuta finalement. Il se coucha sur le lit il était tellement bien qu'il tomba en dormis quasiment immédiatement.)**_

_**Xemnas le recouvra avec une couverture puis retourna à ses occupations.**_

_**Tout le reste de l'Organisation étaient à leur affaire.**_

_**8h30, Demyx alla se coucher car il avait mal à la tête et Axel sorti de la chambre pour ne pas déranger ce dernier. Il sorti donc de la chambre laissant la porte entre-ouverte car Demyx détestais le noir et pour ne pas qu'il inonde la chambre. Il passa par la cuisine pris un truc dans le congélateur et monta à l'étage plus haut.**_

_**Roxas Regarda la pluie tomber quand soudain on frappe à sa porte. Il soupira et dit à Axel qu'il pouvait entrer. Xion aussi frappait à sa porte quand elle était encore dans l'organisation. Mais maintenant seulement Axel le faisait. **_

_**Axel: Hey Roxas!!! Dit-il en entrant. Tien!!!**_

_**Roxas: Regarda se qu'Axel avait à la main et le pris sans hésitation. Merci!!! dit-il en mangent sa '' Sea-Salt-ice-cream'' …**_

_**Axel tombait sur les nerfs à Roxas de temps en temps mais c'était son meilleur ami et il s'avait qu'Axel essayait de se raprocher de lui mais il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Mais par fois il se sentait mal. Parce qu'Axel lui apportait toujours un cadeau et lui il ne lui avait jamais rien donné a part son amitié. Des fois sa le rendait mal a l'aise mais un cadeau ne se refuse pas quoi que des fois il n'avait pas envi de les accepter tellement il se sentait mal. **_

_**Axel: Dit… Sa va? T'as l'air nostalgique!**_

_**Roxas: Non sa va… C'est juste qu'il y a un orage et …**_

_**Axel: Ah c'est vrai t'as peur des orages. **_

_**Roxas était sur qu'Axel allait l'invité à dormir dans le deuxième lit dans sa chambre mais finalement. **_

_**Axel: Désolé mais Demyx est couché dans ma chambre en se moment …. Faute à Xemnas!**_

_**Roxas: Ah… c'est toi qui l'à hébergé???**_

_**Axel : Ouais… **_

_**Axel trouvait la situation décevante parce qu'il ne pouvait pas inviter Roxas dans sa chambre.**_

_**Roxas : Ah ben ce n'est pas grave, j'irai demander à Zexion.**_

_**Axel : Pourquoi Zexion???**_

_**Roxas : Ben parce que son pouvoir son les illusions, donc je n'aurai qu'à lui demander de m'en jeter une pour ce soir.**_

_**Axel : Sa peut être dangereux tu sais, au pire je peux dormir ici avec toi.**_

_**Roxas : Non sa va, ne t'inquiète pas. **_

_**Roxas n'aimait pas être près de quel qu'un, sa pouvais avoir un air louche. Surtout avec Axel, il aimait son meilleur ami mais pas comme sa … Comment pouvais t'il vivre avec un pervers pareille… Il ne serait pas capable de le supporté comme amour 24 h sur 24. Axel en plus … Non C'était trop …. Il aimait mieux être ami, sa lui convenait parfaitement, espérant que le roux soit aussi de cette avis. **_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Fin du premier chapitre .... J'espere que cela vous a plus et si jamais il y a quoi que se sois,**_

_**Review please XDDDD thx...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Désolé pour le faux deuxième chapitre je m'étais trompé… J'espère que vous me pardonnerai mon érreure. Bonne lecture!!!**_

_**Titre : La panique prend le déçu!!!**_

_**Chapitre numéro 2 **_

_**Écrie par : XDDDD toujours le même auteur…**_

_**Résumé : Panne d'électricité et Roxas ce perd dans le château. Axel part à sa recherche sans facilité…**_

_**Dans ce chapitre il y aura toujours du Yaoi, Humour, Drame et du suicide collectif et nous pouvons rajouter du cassage de gueule…**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Comment pouvait-il attiré Roxas? Il y avait pensé tout la soirée ce dernier n'ayant pas l'air de sans être rendu compte. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien ce qui faisait oublier l'orage à Roxas. Le rouquin aimait être en présence du blond, il se sentait bien et avait l'impression d'être dans un autre endroit. Comme si sa vie à l'Organisation XIII n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Bien sûr, malheureusement pour lui c'était le contraire… Malgré tout il profitait de la situation pour rester près de lui. Il s'abstenait toujours de ne pas sauter au coup de Roxas et de l'embrasser… Mais, il savait que sa se passerait mal pour lui… Roxas deviendrait distant ce qui refusait de penser que sa pourrait arriver un jour.**_

_**Ses cheveux châtain claire, ses yeux bleu océan, son petit air angélique, sa peau ayant l'air si douce et ses lèvres… Il était parfait mais Axel préférait garder le secret pour lui par peur de faire fuir Roxas. Il l'aimait mais préférait être près de lui et rêvasser en silence.**_

_**Soudain tout éclata…**_

_**Roxas : Axel… Es ce que tu m'aime???**_

_**Long moment de silence…**_

_**Axel : Quoi?... Non!... Non pourquoi tu demande sa?**_

_**Roxas : Pour rien… Je voulais juste savoir!**_

_**Axel : Et toi??? …**_

_**Un autre long moment de silence… Roxas éclata soudainement de rire.**_

_**Roxas : hahaha… Quoi?... Non!... Bien sur que non!!! Franchement tu me prends pour qui? **_

_**Axel avait eux sa réponse… Il ne devait en aucun cas en parler à Roxas. Mais la réponse de Roxas l'avait quand même choqué. Il se contenta de sourire bêtement comme si sa question avait été idiote. Mais au fond sa le rendait assez triste…**_

_**Après une bonne heure, Roxas avait fini par tomber endormi près d'Axel qui pensait toujours à la réponse déplacé de ce dernier. **_

_**Axel – « Pourquoi sa me fait si mal, je ne comprends pas… pansait-il. J'ai pas de cœur, comment puis-je avoir si mal? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déboulé la côte que j'avais eux tant de mal à monté et qu'on m'a craché au visage par la suite… Je déteste ce feeling!!!**_

_**Axel se leva tranquillement pour ne pas réveiller Roxas. Il sorti s'en faire de bruit de la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Arrivant dans le couloir, il tomba à genoux et vomit ce qu'il avait mangé plus tôt… Lorsqu'il se rassit, sans savoir pourquoi, des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues.**_

_**Roxas ce réveilla, il sentit un courant d'air froid et un vide étrange dans la chambre… Il s'assit et vu que le rouquin n'était plus l'à. La seule chose qui remarqua en fait... Il se leva et au moment d'ouvrir la porte, il découvrit Axel de l'autre côté s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir de son côté en même temps.**_

_**Axel : Hey Roxy… Sa va pas? Demandait-il avec un happy face forcé.**_

_**Roxas : Sa va, je me sentais juste seul… Axel, es ce que toi sa va? Dit-il en voyant une goutte d'eau sur la joue d'Axel et son teint pâle. **_

_**Axel : Ah sa … Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis juste allé me mettre de l'eau sur le visage… Demyx m'a surement refilé sa grippe…**_

_**Roxas : Attend reste ici, je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau.**_

_**Axel : Non!... Je veux dire… Non, sa va je vais y allé, attend moi ici, de toute façon je vais passer voir Demyx pour voir si tout va bien pis je remonte après kay! Dit-il avec un sourire louche.**_

_**Roxas : T'es sur… Je peux y aller avec toi tu sais… **_

_**Axel : Non-non… sa va!**_

_**Il ne voulait absolument pas que Roxas le vois dans cette état! Donc, après avoir fermé la porte, il prit 5 minutes et nettoya le couloir puis descendit se prendre un vers d'eau. Il passa par sa chambre voir si tout allait bien. Il n'y avait pas d'eau au sol et le punk dormait comme un bébé avec un nounours dans les bras… Mignon!... **_

_**Finalement, Axel prit son courage à deux mains et retourna à la chambre de Roxas. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il remarqua que ce dernier n'y était plus. Il décida donc de partir à sa recherche.**_

_**Soudain, le noir totale, plus rien… Un cri effroyable retentit derrière Axel, ce qui lui fit fait un saut. Pensant que cela aurai pu être Roxas, le rouquin parti en direction de l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Ne sachant pas où il allait, il se heurta à quelque chose devant lui se qui l'envoya au sol. Finalement, le maitre du feu eu une idée brillante… Il claqua des doigts ce qui eux comme réaction de crée une flamme permanente dans la paume de sa main. **_

_**Axel : Aieeee!!! Dit-il en regardant devant lui. . . . Stupide mur!!!**_

_**Il se releva gardant toujours la flamme allumé. Il se remit à courir et s'arrêta brusquement devant les escaliers. Il faisait tellement noir qu'il ne pouvait rien voir autour de lui sauf les deux première marches. **_

_**Le rouquin descendit les escaliers enfin. Arrivant en bas il remarque Xigbar les jambes pointées vers le haut. Il alla voir le pitre qui avait déboulé les escaliers.**_

_**Axel : Dit vieux… Sa va? Demanda-t-il en lui donnant de petite tape au visage. **_

_**Xigbar : Hein?... Quoi? Dit-il après avoir entrouvert les yeux.**_

_**Axel : Ouais ben au moins t'es en vie…**_

_**Xigbar : Combien de fois vais-je devoir dire qu'il faut mettre des ascenseurs…**_

_**Axel : Sa ne t'aurai pas aidé tu sais… Pis je dois avouer que pour un gars qui contrôle la gravité t'es nul… **_

_**Long silence . . . **_

_**Puis finalement Axel aida le vieux… Euh pardon Xigbar à se relever. Le maitre du feu retourna à la recherche de son Roxynoupou adoré suivit de Xigbar qui ne voulais pas se perdre dans le noir.**_

_**Axel décida d'aller voir à sa chambre du coup que Roxas s'y soit retrouvé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la chambre, Axel se rendit compte qu'il marchait dans l'eau ce qui eu comme effet de faire tout évaporer causant un brouillard qui n'aidait en rien leur vue. L'humidité qui en plus n'aidait pas non plus fit diminuer la force de la flamme. **_

_**Xigbar prit la place d'Axel pour entrer dans la chambre, rien sauf Demyx qui parlait dans son sommeille. Soudain Larxene arriva vers les deux garçons en criant. **_

_**Larxene : Ahhh… Aider moi!!!**_

_**Axel : Voyons… Toi avoir peur, impossible!!!**_

_**Larxene : Arrête de te moquer de moi!!! Dit-elle en poussant Axel parterre, ce qui le fit tomber dans l'eau augmentant le brouillard.**_

_**Xigbar : Merde… On pourrait quasiment le couper au couteau… On essaie?**_

_**Larxene : Arrêter de plaisanter… Je m'en allais dans la chambre de Marluxia pour voir s'il allait bien quand soudain j'ai vu une lumière verte fluo devant moi qui avançait de plus en plus.**_

_**Axel : Mais on t'a rien demandé! Dit-il en se relavant debout.**_

_**Soudainement Demyx éternua de nouveau ce qui donna comme réflexe à Axel de se mettre à courir. Le malade sorti de la chambre car Larxene l'avait réveillé à force de crier. Axel revenait lentement regardant où il mettait les pieds. Il s'arrêta juste devant l'eau et regarda les autres qui étaient en plein dedans. **_

_**Plus loin dans le noir, on pouvait vraiment voir une lumière verte fluo qui s'avançait et lorsque qu'elle fût assez près, Larxene se mit à crier et fit une attaque d'électricité. Elle électrocuta toute les nobody qui étaient en contact avec l'eau elle y comprit et même Axel, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas dans la nappe d'eau fût touché quand même. Celle qui était dans l'air était suffisante. Quel que minutes plus tard, Axel aillant été moins touché que les autres se releva sans trop de difficulté. **_

_**Le roux n'osait pas s'aventurer trop près d'eux car il pouvait encore voir les chocs électriques sur le planché encore un peu humide. Il contourna la scène laissant les autres gisants sur le sol et alla voir la lumière verte qui était maintenant près du sol. En arrivant de plus près il vu Vexen étendu sur le planché. Lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné. Quel genre de connerie avait t'il encore voulu faire pensa Axel en secouant un peu Vexen. **_

_**Larxene qui était plus résistante à l'électricité se releva. Axel l'appela avant qu'elle se remettre à crier. Elle alla vers lui tranquillement du coup qu'Axel lui prépare un coup. Lorsqu'elle fût assez près elle remarqua, avec la petite flamme encore résistante d'Axel, Vexen couché au sol avec un petit bocal qui illuminait vert fluo. Elle fût prit de colère et kicka Vexen sur le mul devant elle. Axel se projeta sur le côté lorsqu'il vu le coup arrivé. N'ayant guère le choix, le scientifique se réveilla sur la puissance du coup avec une étrange douleur aux côtes.**_

_**Axel se releva debout et retourna près de ses autres camarades qui étaient toujours couché au sol. Xigbar fini par se réveillé et se releva debout avec un peu de difficulté. **_

_**Axel : Euh dit… Tu peux réveiller Demyx avant de sortir de ce trou des Bermudes??? **_

_**Xigbar regarda Demyx toujours couché au sol. Ce dernier ayant littéralement été mit K.O. par Larxene ne se réveilla pas. Pas de chance ils allaient devoir rester l'à parce que si Demyx se réveille et qu'il est seul dans le noir, il allait vraiment petter un câble. Donc Axel fit apparaitre des Dusk pour aller à la recherche de Roxas et ils s'assirent tous attendant le réveille du punk avec impatience. **_

_**Fin du deuxième chapitre… Désoler si je n'ai pas accédé à vos requêtes mais sa va venir ne vous inquiéter pas… Ce n'est pas fini… J'espère par contre que vous avez aimé ce deuxième chapitre… **_

_**Review please!!! 8D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Le titre est le même que d'habitude. La panique prend le deçu!**_

_**Résumé: Axel cherche toujours désespérément Roxas. Cependant celui ci reste introuvable et ils doivent aller finalement voir Zexion pour lui demander son aide. **_

_**Dans le fic il y aura toujours du Yaoi Mais un peu plus '' OSÉ '', des conneries et une descente dans les escaliers. **_

_**. . . . . . . . . .**_

_**Maintenant J'ai un petit mot à dire avant que vous commencer ce fic très important. J'ai accidentellement posté deux chapitres pareils la dernière fois.... Mais je l'ai changé et j'ai mis le véritable 2ieme chapitre a la place… Donc si vous n'êtes pas sur je vous demanderais donc d'y jeter un œil... Si non cela risque que d'être mélangent pour vous... Merci!!!!**_

_**Pour tout dire j'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre pour raison de sentiment.... S'il ne vous plait pas désoler je me rattraperais promis!!!**_

_**Maintenant trêve de bavardage et place à l'histoire XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**_

_**___________________________________________________________________**_

_**Chapitre 3!**_

_**Il commençait à perdre patience. Les Dusk n'étaient toujours pas revenue et Demyx ne c'était toujours pas réveillé. Axel na savait plus quoi faire, il voulait absolument partir à la recherche de Roxas mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner tout le monde là.**_

_**Axel: Ah mais merde... Faut qu'on fasse quel que chose!!! dit-il finalement.**_

_**Xigbar: Ont pourraient bien, mais Demyx est toujours inconscient... Ont ne peux pas le laissé là tout seul!**_

_**Axel: Larxene... Tu ne peux pas lui donner un boost ou quel que chose du genre?**_

_**Larxene: Non mais tu veux que je l'achève ou quoi?**_

_**Axel: T'as raison. . . Dans ce cas, je vais le porter!...**_

_**Xigbar: Et où ou va aller...?**_

_**Axel: Je ne sais pas... Mais ont ne peux pas rester ici... Tien je sais! On va aller voir Xemnas!**_

_**Larxene: Quoi?. . . Mais tu sais que Xemnas n'aime pas être déranger!**_

_**Axel: Mais là, c'est un cas important! Mais avant tout on va passer par la cuisine... Je ne crois pas que quel qu'un aie pensée a Namine!**_

_**Donc, ils partirent vers là cuisine, Axel avait peur tout le long du trajet que Demyx se réveille et lui éternue déçu. En arrivant, Axel mit Demyx sur le comptoir, pris quel que affaire à manger dans le frigo le donna à Xigbar pour qu'il la porte. Il reprit Demyx et ils repartirent aussitôt de la cuisine.**_

_**Ils arrivèrent à la pièce de Namine. Étonnamment, la lumière blanche qui d'habitude leurs crevait les yeux n'y était plus. Il faisait aussi noir que dans le reste du château.**_

_**Axel entra dans la pièce le premier. Aussitôt le premier pied dans la pièce Namine accouru vers lui et se blottie dans ses bras. Xigbar alla déposer se qu'il avait dans les mains sur la table. Il regarda Namine, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, il en avait juste entendu parler. Il se retourna vers la petite et la regarda s'approcher de la table puis s'assoir.**_

_**Axel alla déposer Demyx contre le mur et alla s'assoir à son tour invitant les autres à faire de même. Le rouquin était assit au côté de Namine tandis que les autres parlaient ensembles à l'autre bout de la table. Namine remercia Axel de lui avoir apporté à manger et laissa celui-ci piquer dans son assiette de temps en temps. De toute façon cela l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il avait été malade plus tôt et qu'il avait un petit creux. Mais cependant, il ne pensait plus à ce que Roxas lui avait dit. Il avait été étonné par Namine et lui donnait un peu plus d'attention.**_

_**Après un moment, Namine ayant terminé de manger, ils décidèrent de partirent. Axel pris Demyx sur son dos puis ils se risquèrent de nouveau dans les sombres couloires du château. Axel sortit en premier puisque qu'il contrôlait le feu suivit de Namine qui avait plus confiance en Axel qu'au autres. Ensuite Xigbar suivit de Larxene et Vexen qui fermait la ligne totalement en arrière.**_

_**Un instant plus tard, Ils arrivèrent finalement au bas des escaliers. Malgré le fait que le brouillard est u peu disparu, on ne pouvait toujours pas voir plus que deux marches. Axel se retourna vers Xigbar.**_

_**Xigbar : Quoi? **_

_**Axel : Rien, Je me demandais juste si tu serais capable de monter les escaliers ou si on allait devoir te porter toi aussi?**_

_**Xigbar : Non mais pour qui tu me prends? Tu te moques de moi? **_

_**Axel : Mais non voyons!!! Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique. De toute façon, Vexen est en arrière de toi si jamais tu tombes! So. . .**_

_**Vexen : Merci!. . . Vraiment!**_

_**Donc, ils montèrent les escaliers. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il y avait de plus en plus de brouillard. Ils se voyaient de moins en moins. Le tonnerre qui frappait toujours à l'extérieur, laissait apparaître de grande ombre noir sur un décor blanc clair qui les aveuglait. Cela donnait des frissons dans le dos. . . Même à quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur du noir!**_

_**Arrivant en haut, Axel toujours le premier, reçu un Dusk en plein visage. Le Dusk ne sachant pas ou il allait avec directement foncé dans le vide et avait foncé droit au visage d'Axel sans le vouloir. Axel venant de recevoir le coup, bascula vers l'arrière et Demys toujours sur son dos qui n'arrangeaient rien. Durant la chute, il enleva Demyx de sur son dos pour ne pas qu'il se blesse et le pris entre ses bras. Personne n'ayant vu la scène ne savait plus où était Axel sauf Vexen qui fut ramassé au passage. Finalement, seulement le bruit s'éloignait dans les escaliers leurs donnait un indice.**_

_**Maintenant le groupe était divisé en deux et dont l'une était privé de lumière. Ne pouvant plus rien faire, Larxene et Namine alla s'assoirent dans un coin suivi de Xigbar qui ne voulait pas se séparer. De l'autre côté, Vexen se réveilla avec un petit mal de tête se qui était normale avec le nombre de marche qu'il y avait dans cette escalier. Il se demandait se qui avait bien pu arriver. Il s'assit et pris la lumière qui n'était pas loin de lui. Il pensa être tout seul, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un gémissement à côté de lui.**_

_**Demyx se réveilla avec difficulté toujours sous le choc de l'électricité. Il avait été réveillé par une secousse étrange. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait totalement affaiblie. Vexen s'approcha de lui avec sa lumière et avait l'air plutôt content que le punk se soit réveillé. Demyx regarda autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il était au bas des escaliers mais ne savait pas comment il y était arrivé.**_

_**Finalement, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas totalement au sol. Il regarda et remarqua le visage inanimé d'Axel un peu plus haut que le sien. Il se leva immédiatement debout et craignait de l'avoir tué. Vexen s'approcha et remarqua Axel à son tour. Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, Il était en noir, sous Demyx et sa flamme était éteinte. **_

_**Triste de l'évènement et les larmes au bord des yeux, ce qui lui chatouilla le nez, Demyx éternua de nouveau et Axel baigna de nouveau dans l'eau. Celui-ci ce réveilla sur le contact de l'eau froide. Il avait lui aussi mal à la tête et avait affreusement mal au bras gauche et aux côtes du même côté. Vexen l'examina, mais pour ne pas prendre de risque, ils devaient aller voir Zexion…**_

_**Axel se leva avec l'aide de Demyx qui était déjà debout. Vexen se leva à son tour. L'eau c'était de nouveau évaporer laissant un brouillard épais. Axel essaya de recréer une flamme dans sa main, mais sans résulta.**_

_**Axel : Ah merde... Je suis tout tremper c'est pour cela que je ne réussi pas!**_

_**Demyx : Désoler. . . Je ne voulais pas… Dit-il d'un ton triste car il avait fâché Axel.**_

_**Axel : Mais non… Ce n'est pas grave! Sa va! Fit-il avec un ton plus doux lorsqu'il regarda Demyx en faisant un happy smile. **_

_**Vexen : Ouais ben Axel Tu m'as surpris… c'était pas mal généreux de la par d'un gars comme toi de protéger Demyx quand vous êtes tombé dans les escaliers pour ne pas qu'il se fasse mal!**_

_**Demyx : Hein? Quoi? Mais Axel pourquoi? Fit-il tout inquiet.**_

_**Axel : Ahh mais non… J'ai agit inconsciemment… Mon corps à bouger tout seul! Dit-il pour ne pas ruiner sa réputation.**_

_**Vexen : De toute façon, il faut aller voir Zexion!**_

_**Axel : Quoi? Mais pourquoi?**_

_**Vexen : Pour ton bras….**_

_**Axel : Ah mais non sa va aller. Regarde j'ai même pus mal…**_

_**Vexen : Normal tu ne le bouge pas! **_

_**Demyx : Il a raison Axel… Je suis désoler, c'est de ma faute!**_

_**Axel : Mais non!!! Bon d'accord je vais y aller. Mais on fait quoi d'eux? Dit-il en regardant le haut des escaliers.**_

_**Vexen : Ben on les laisse la puis on revient après avoir terminé.**_

_**Axel : Okay!**_

_**Ils partirent donc vers le sous sol. Ne connaissant pas le chemin, ils devaient donc se laisser guider par Vexen. Ils se disaient qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la porte des ténèbres pour se déplacer dans le château, mais Xemnas leurs avaient interdit pour se soir, à moins d'extrême urgence! Genre si Sora est dans le Château!**_

_**Ils étaient donc condamnés à marcher. Durant un moment, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que soudainement, ils arrêtèrent brusquement. Ont les suivaient… Quelqu'un ou quel que chose, ils étaient plusieurs. Axel décida de se retourner et à sa grande surprise, malgré sa vision réduite par le brouillard, il remarqua qu'un heartless sorti de la brume et s'arrêta devant lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis la petite chose alla se cacher derrière le rouquin.**_

_**Personne ne comprenait se qui se passait. Axel fit réapparaître une flamme dans sa main maintenant qu'il était sec. Automatiquement après, une horde de Heartless sortir des ténèbres et se rua sur ce qui venait de bouger, c'est-à-dire Axel!**_

_**Demyx se cacha derrière Vexen qui venait de faire apparaître son bouclier. Le punk qui détestait les bagarres sur toutes les formes, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en attendant que cela passe. Le petit Sans-cœur alla se caché derrière le punk.**_

_**Vexen resta en position de défense devant Demyx. En fait, il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais il savait que s'il restait la il se ferait passer pour un nul. Pendant les fractions de secondes que le combat durait, N'importe quoi défilait dans la tête de Vexen, n'importe quoi!**_

_**Axel qui était toujours devant eux, fit apparaître ses chakrams. Malgré son bras cassé qui lui faisait de plus en plus mal dût aux poids de ses armes, il attaqua directement sans réfléchir. **_

_**Axel : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, JE DOIS RETROUVER ROXAS!!!**_

_**Fin du troisième chapitre!**_

_**S.V.P vérifier le deuxième chapitre si vous ne comprenez pas celui-ci Merci!**_

_**Review please! Puis si vous êtes des fangirls et vous voulez un high Yaoi, faite moi savoir… Je pourrais faire un chapitre spécial juste pour vous! Thanks!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Auteur: toujours le même pour vous servir!!! Chibi_firey_pawa!**_

_**Résumé: Voila, Axel doit allez voir Zexion pour ses blessures et Demyx à peur de descendre au sous sol. Finalement ils se perdent au sous sol car Demyx à trébucher sur quel que chose!!!**_

_**Dans se chapitre il y aura non pas du yaoi pas tout de suite mais sa va venir je le promets, mais il y aura, comment dire... des moments cioute XDD et des heartless...**_

_**Bon je me suis amuser a écrire se chapitre... Par contre je tien à le dire, j'aime massacrer les personnages... Mais détromper vous ce n'est pas parce que je ne les aime pas... C'est juste parce que... Okay, je ne me trouverais pas d'excuse inutile.... Mais j'aime les personnages je le jure surtout Axel qui est mon préférer ^^; XDDDD;! Anyway..... Donc, merci a ceux qui mon écrit des reviews et j'espère que vous serez satisfait de se fic encore...**_

_**Et pour l'annonce du Yaoi j'ai déjà mon idée en tête et sa va venir... ne vous inquiéter pas!!! Mais se n'est pas pour ce chapitre-si! Désoler...**_

_**Chapitre 4!!!**_

_**À peine le combat commencé qu'Axel avait déjà fait du couloir « le chemin de l'enfer ». Entre temps, Vexen c'était caché derrière son bouclier avec Demyx pour ne pas recevoir de Chakram perdu en plein visage. Deux minutes plus tard tout était fini.**_

_**Le rouquin était agenouiller au sol et essayait de ne pas crié de douleur. Quoi qu'il vivait pire avec les punitions de Saix. Vexen et Demyx étaient toujours cacher et ne voulaient pas voir la scène de l'autre côté du bouclier. L'odeur de brûler n'était pas se qui avait de plus subtile.**_

_**Axel : Non mais, vous êtes nul! Vous cacher durant un combat aussi simple franchement! Dit-il en les regardant de par-dessus le bouclier. Aller c'est fini, vous pouvez sortir…**_

_**Demyx : Axel!!! Fit-il content de voir que ce dernier était toujours debout. Ton bras va bien?**_

_**Axel : Ouais, ouais! Dison juste que je ne le bougerais pas avant un moment! Acquiesça t-il suivi d'un « happy smile ».**_

_**Vexen : Aller. Pas de temps à perdre! Dit-il en faisant disparaitre son bouclier et en leurs faisant dos, il avait honte de son comportement.**_

_**Axel regarda le petit shadow qui était caché en boulle derrière Demyx. Il s'approcha et l'attrapa par ses antennes éclaires. Celle-ci affoler gardait les yeux fermé et ses petites pattes sur sa tête. Le rouquin ce demandait qu'es ce qu'il pouvait en faire, c'était évident qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Cependant un « Heartless » reste un « Heartless ».**_

_**Demyx ne voulait pas qu'Axel lui fasse du mal, mais il ne pouvait rien contre Axel. Le shadow regarda finalement Axel droit dans les yeux. Elle faisait tellement pitié qu'il la remit par terre et se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Le punk content de cette réaction le suivit à cœur joie et Vexen qui s'en fichait complètement fit de même.**_

_**Vexen était revenu à la tête du groupe toujours pour al raison qu'Axel et Demyx ne savait pas où était le sous sol. Axel à l'arrière remarqua qu'on les suivait encore. Il ne pouvait toujours rien voir, le manque de fenêtre dans le couloir n'aidait pas. Il se retourna et éclaira le plus loin qu'il pouvait mais rien n'apparu dans ce champs de vision. **_

_**Arrivé près de la porte du sous sol, le rouquin en avait marre. Il voulait savoir ce qui les suivait depuis un moment. Il recommença la tentative d'éclairé le couloir. La brume toujours présente le faisait « Royalement » chier, car c'est la cause du pourquoi il ne pouvait pas voir plus loin. Malgré sa vue à courte distance, il remarqua une petite tête bien ronde sorti de l'embrouille du noir. De gros yeux jaune le regardait et ses antennes bougeant dans tout les sens, montrait qu'il captait finalement de l'attention. **_

_**Le rouquin fit signe à la petite créature de s'approcher. Elle hésita puis avança à petit pas vers Axel. Il demanda aussi à Vexen de s'approcher. Lorsque le blond fût assez près, Axel éteignit sa flamme pour ne pas blesser le shadow. Il le prit et le mit sur son épaule, ce qui rendit la créature toute heureuse.**_

_**Vexen ouvrit enfin la porte. Axel fit réapparaitre sa flamme et alla rejoindre Vexen et Demyx. Le punk se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il ne voulait pas descendre au sous sol. Ce noir lugubre et le froid qui en sortait lui glaçait le sang et lui donnait des frissons ce qui n'était pas bon pour sa grippe.**_

_**Demyx : Non! Moi je n'y vais pas! Dit-il en reculant de deux pas.**_

_**Axel : Come on Demy… Un nobody ne peux pas avoir peur, il n'a pas de sentiment.**_

_**Vexen : De toute façon, c'est juste l'escalier qui est comme sa! Tu verras en arrivant en bas.**_

_**Demyx : D'accord! Dit-il pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un trouillard. Mais je veux être au milieu.**_

_**Axel et Vexen : D'accord!!! **_

_**Demyx regardait les murs autours de lui, il s'imaginait entendre des gouttes d'eau s'écraser au sol dans de petites flaques d'eau, il pensait voir du sang sur les murs rouge qui était en fait le reflet de la flamme d'Axel. Il avait une étrange sensation d'être surveiller et que des yeux le regardait du plancher et des murs.**_

_**Axel : C'est drôle, cet escalier ressemble étrangement à l'autre.**_

_**Vexen : Je suis me suis dit la même chose tantôt en montant l'autre.**_

_**Demyx : V-vous t-trouvez? Dit-il effrayer.**_

_**Axel : Demy calme toi!... Dit toi que tu es en train de descendre l'escalier pour aller te recoucher dans ma chambre.**_

_**Demyx : Ouais mais dans l'autre y'a pas de murs!!!**_

_**Axel : Aller sois pas si effrayer! De toute façon tu n'es pas tout seul! N'oublie pas!**_

_**Demyx : D'accord. Je vais faire un effort! Dit-il finalement en prenant la main d'Axel.**_

_**Ils arrivèrent enfin au sous sol. En arrivant, il y avait encore des couloirs comme touts les autres étages. Ils suivirent Vexen qui continua tout droit. Le « Heartless » qui était cacher dans le capuchon d'Axel, sorti sa tête et fit un genre de ronronnement. Demyx surpris, regarda le « shadow » et le gratta un peu sur la tête. Axel lui se contentait d'essayer d'oublier la douleur des on bras et de ses côtes pour ne pas perdre Vexen de vue. Celui-ci marchait un peu trop vite! Pensa Axel… Du moins, trop vite pour quelqu'un qui a mal aux côtes. ( XDDDDD) **_

_**Demyx marchait au côté d'Axel, il tomba soudainement. Axel s'arrêta et regarda Demyx. Vexen était rendu trop loin et n'avait rien entendu, trop concentrer pour ne pas se perdre. **_

_**Axel : Demyx! Sa va? Je sais que t'as peur, mais ce n'est pas une raison de te jeter par terre! **_

_**Demyx : Ouais, sa va! J'ai trébuché sur quel que chose!**_

_**Les deux regardèrent en direction du pied de Demyx.**_

_**Axel : Qu'es ce que c'est? Demanda-t-il en se levant et en s'avançant vers le début du couloir qui commençait là!**_

_**Demyx : Aie! Fit-il en essayant de se relever. Merde, je me suis fouler le poignait…**_

_**Axel : Aller… Sa va aller. Dit-il en aidant Demyx à se relever. **_

_**Demyx : Alors? C'était quoi?**_

_**Axel : Je n' en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore regardé!**_

_**Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entré du couloir, lorsqu'ils aperçurent la jambe de quelqu'un. Normal qui ne l'ait pas vue, noir dans le noir, ce n'est pas évident. Ils continuèrent à marcher vers ce dans quoi Demyx avait trébuché. Arrivé devant le corps, ils remarquèrent Marluxia! Axel resta figé déçu que la personne n'ait pas été Roxas. Demyx accouru vers Marluxia pour vérifier qu'il était vivant.**_

_**Axel : Bon d'accord! Demyx vient on s'en va!**_

_**Demyx : Axel… On ne peut pas le laisser là!**_

_**Axel : Je suis désoler, mais j'en n'est rien à faire! Faut rattraper Vexen!**_

_**Demyx : C'est trop triste, t'es sans cœur! Dit-il avec des yeux piteux.**_

_**Axel : . . . Non vraiment! Come on Demy… Ne fait pas sa!**_

_**Demyx : Non mais c'est vrai! Ont n'est pas toujours obliger de faire comme si ont n'avaient vraiment pas de cœur… Je sais qu'ont n'en n'à un même si ce n'est pas organique. Moi, je sais qu'ont n'en n'à un car j'aime être avec tout le monde ici! J'ai l'impression… D'avoir une famille!... Qui m'aime!!!**_

_**Axel : Demyx…**_

_**Demyx : Tu comprends?**_

_**Axel : Hein? Tu disais quel que chose?**_

_**Demyx : (DX) Tu ne m'écoutais pas! Peu importe faut l'emmener avec nous!**_

_**Axel : Fait le tout seul!**_

_**Soudainement, un « heartless » Géant fit son apparition. Il balaya Axel du couloir d'un coup de main et l'écrasa contre le mur le garda dans son emprise. Demyx se leva d'un bond et recula d'un pas pour ne pas s'engager dans un combat. De nouveau dans le noir totale, Demyx sortie finalement de sa poche une lampe de poche, qu,il gardait toujours sur lui en cas d'urgence.**_

_**Le blond avec un peu de difficulté, accouru vers Axel prisonnier entre le mur et la main du monstre.**_

_**Demyx : Axel… Axel! Sa va?**_

_**Axel : Y'a des jours que ca été mieux! Dit-il finalement avec difficulté.**_

_**Demyx : Qu'es ce qu'on fait?**_

_**Axel : En fait! Moi visiblement, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose!... Mais toi… Tu dois te battre! Dit-il avant de s'étouffer de douleur tout en crachant un peu de sang.**_

_**Demyx : Axel… Je ne peux pas me battre! Je ne veux….**_

_**Axel : Demyx… Il ne vient pas juste de blesser un des membres de ta famille? Ajouta-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.**_

_**Sur ses mots, Demyx fit apparaitre sa cithare et se mit en position de combat. Le « heartless » se sentant menacer, frappa avec son autre main. Il manqua sa cible ce qui le rendit pas de très bonne humeur. Demyx joua un petit air faisant apparaitre des clones d'eau de lui-même. Ils se mirent à attaquer le géant.**_

_**N'étant pas très content, la heartless balaya les clones d'un autre coup de main. Demyx à son tour, attaqua avec une attaque d'eau causant assez de dommage. Soudain un cri retenti de nulle part attirant l'attention de Demyx qui détourna le regard pour savoir ce que c'était. Après quelque secondes, il chargea de nouveau vers le monstre. Mais il n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci avait déjà lancé son attaque…**_

_**Axel : DEMYX!!! NON!!!**_

_**Fin du quatrième chapitre!**_

_**Désoler Axel n'a pas retrouvé Roxas… Mais je vous jure sa va venir… J'ai moi-même hâte de voir la suite! **_

_**Bon et bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et j'espère aussi que vous lirez la suite! **_

_**Review please! Et merci encore pour vos message! J'en prends note…. Si jamais vous voulez que j'ajoute quel que chose... N'importe quoi, écrivez moi!!**_

_**Merci!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auteur : …. Ben sur la même…. Qu'es ce que vous pensiez!!! Chibi_firey_pawa**_

_**Résumé : Axel se fait de plus en plus massacré! (Loll) Demyx découvre ses côtés cacher et Marluxia est plus inutile que jamais!!! (XDDD)**_

_**Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, parce que si je voulais mettre du Yaoi dans le sixième chapitre je n'avais pas le choix! Je me suis vraiment amusé à écrire ce chapitre, car pendant mes heures de classes, dans les quels j'ai fais toute sorte de connerie et je l'ai terminé en fin de journée avec deux tylénol dans le corps. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est quoi des tylénol, ce sont de petite pilule rouge que l'on prend quand on n'a mal à tête (genre d'aspirine). Mais je vous jure que je suis parfaitement consciente de ce que j'écris. Puis ce qui est de la violence, je tien a dire que je viens de commencer à écouter Higurashi no naku koro ni! De toute façon on n'est pas là pour savoir ma vie, je crois que tout comme moi vous voulez la suite du fic. C'est pour sa que vous êtes la! Allez! Bonne lecture! **_

_**Chapitre 5!!!**_

_**Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il croyait savoir se que ressentait Axel, lorsqu'il atterrit de plein fouet sur le mur derrière lui. Cependant, lui il n'y était pas coincé, écraser entre un mur et une main géante.**_

_**Il devait sauver Axel, avant qu'il n'en reste plus grand-chose. Ce dernier, lui avait encore sauvé la vie en criant son nom. Au moment où il l'avait entendu crier, il c'était mit en défense réduisant la puissance du coup qu'il aurait pu recevoir.**_

_**Le punk ce releva avec difficulté. C'était rare qu'il s'engageait dans un combat, il n'y était pas habituer, encore moins de recevoir des coups. Il s'appuya contre sa cithare pour l'aider à tenir debout. Il essaya de ne pas succombé à la douleur de son poignait et de sa tête qui avait heurté le mur en premier.**_

_**Après avoir reprit un peu de ses esprits, il retenta ses clones d'eau. Mais cela fut sans résultats car ils se firent écraser de nouveau. « Merde! Une chance qu'ils ne sont que des clones d'eau! » Lâcha-t-il ne sachant plus quoi faire. **_

_**Finalement, le « heartless » à bout de nerf, se rua sur Demyx lâchant son emprise sur Axel qui tomba inconscient au sol. Le blond fit un bond en arrière, évitant ainsi le monstre qui tomba devant lui. Il lui donna un gros coup sur la tête avec ses dernières forces. Le géant se releva aussitôt.**_

_**N'ayant plus assez d'énergie, la cithare du musicien disparu. Croyant que c'était la fin, le blond tomba à genoux s'excusant à Axel de ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger et il se ferma les yeux. Finalement le « heartless » tomba droit sur lui avant de disparaitre en poussière laissant visiblement un petit cœur monter vers le haut et disparaitre.**_

_**Un moment passa avant qu'Axel se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua une lumière blanche pointé sur lui. Il regarda se que c'était, en direction d'où elle venait et il ne vu absolument rien car la lumière l'aveuglait tout simplement.**_

_**Il se mit à quatre pattes, mais gardait son bras gauche collé contre son ventre. Il avança vers la petite lumière qui était au sol un peu plus loin. Il l'a prit et la pointa dans la direction où il avait vu Demyx pour la dernière fois.**_

_**La lumière éclaira le garçon qui était couché par terre un peu plus loin. Le rouquin sa leva avec difficulté et marcha en direction du blond. Après être entré dans l'entré du couloir qui débuta là, il perdit l'équilibre et trébucha à son tour dans le bras de Marluxia. Il s'assit et s'adossa au mur.**_

_**Axel : Merde que t'es inutile toi! Dit-il en regardant Marluxia rendu au beau milieu du chemin à cause de la rafale d'eau de Demyx un peu plus tôt. **_

_**Il était heureux d'un côté d'avoir été prisonnier en hauteur entre un mur et la main du géant. Cela lui avait évité d'être touché par le ras-de-marré. **_

_**Demyx toussa, ce qui attira l'attention du rouquin. Le blond se retourna sur le côté et tentait de reprendre son souffle. Une de ses mains tenait son torse. Axel s'approcha et s'assit à côté du blond. Il remarqua que sa n'allait pas, il aida donc le punk à s'assoir et l'accota contre le mur.**_

_**Axel : Demyx… Sa va? Dit-il finalement inquiet.**_

_**Demyx : Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de toi! Moi sa va!**_

_**Axel : Ça tellement l'air d'aller! Aller montre moi! Dit-il en enlevant la main de sur le torse de Demyx et en ouvrant la fermeture éclaire du manteau de celui-ci.**_

_**Demyx : … Axel…**_

_**Axel : Ferme là! Ajouta-t-il en lichant le sang qui coulait de la blessure du blond. **_

_**Demyx : Aie… fit-il en repoussant la tête d'Axel.**_

_**Axel : La blessure à surement été fait lorsque le « heartless » t'a foncé dessue. Dit-il en déchirant un morceau de tissu de son manteau. Il t'a surement accroché avec ses griffes. Ajouta-t-il en lichant le reste du sang.**_

_**Demyx : Axel… Arrêt…**_

_**Axel : Non! Affirma-t-il en bandant la blessure avec le morceau de tissu qu'il avait.**_

_**Demyx : Tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de toi! Tu es plus blesser.**_

_**Axel : ARRÊTE DE PENSER AUX AUTRES!... PENSE AUSSI À TOI! **_

_**Demyx : JUSTEMENT, JE PENSE TOUT LE TEMPS À MOI! **_

_**Axel : Quoi? Dit-il l'air surprit. Qu'es ce que tu raconte?... C'est toujours toi qui est en train de dire de ne pas nous battre, c'est toi qui nous tien en groupe, t'es toujours en train de t'inquiéter du sort des autres. Tu es toujours super sympa et je ne t'es jamais vu de mauvaise humeur! Alors, ne viens pas me dire que tu pense toujours à toi! Dit-il sur un ton bête.**_

_**Demyx : J'avais jamais vu sa comme sa! ( **__****__**)**_

_**Axel : Bon, maintenant on fait quoi de lui? Dit-il en finissant de bandé la blessure et en pointant Marluxia toujours coucher au sol.**_

_**Demyx : On doit l'emporter avec nous!**_

_**Axel : Quoi? Mais on ne venait pas de réglé la question d'arrêter de penser aux autres pour un moment?... **_

_**Demyx : Je sais mais, si on ne l'emporte pas je reste jusqu'à se qu'il se réveille.**_

_**Axel : Mais t'as vu dans quel état on n'est! Comment veux-tu qu'on l'emporte?**_

_**Demyx : Je vais le porté! Dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur pour se relever.**_

_**Axel : Tu vas tellement en être capable! Dit-il sarcastiquement en se levant à son tour. **_

_**Demyx : Aller Axel… Sa va aller! Ajouta-t-il avec un happy smile forcé.**_

_**Axel : Demy, tu ne peux même pas marché droit!... Okay, je vais le porté… mais tu m'aide à le mettre sur mon dos!**_

_**Demyx : Mais je… … Okay!**_

_**Axel s'approcha de Marluxia et s'accroupi à côté de lui. Avec la seule main dont il pouvait se servir, il prit le bras droit de Marluxia et issa le corps sur son dos. Demyx l'aida lui aussi avec la seule mais dont il pouvait se servir. (Une vraie partie de plaisir!!! XDDDD)**_

_**Avec plusieurs efforts, ils réussirent finalement à monter Marluxia sur le dos d'Axel. Demyx pris ensuite la lampe de poche qu'Axel avait laissé par terre, car Axel n'avait pas assez d'énergie et de main pour allumé une flamme. Ils reprirent donc le chemin dans lequel il avait vu Vexen pour la dernière fois.**_

_**Ils continuèrent leur chemin, sans jamais arriver nulle part. Comme s'il revenait toujours à la même place. Axel avait l'air à bout de souffle. Demyx : se sentait mal de voir Axel faire autant d'efforts pour ses caprices à lui!**_

_**Axel s'arrêta après un moment et s'accota contre le mur. Il n'en pouvait plus, ses côtes lui faisaient affreusement mal et il commença à percevoir les dommages corporelles que lui avait causé la géant.**_

_**Demyx : Axel… Sa va aller?**_

_**Axel : Ouais surement… laisse moi deux minutes kay?!**_

_**Demyx : Si tu veux on peut changer.**_

_**Axel : Non, sa va! De toute façon ta blessure risquerait de s'ouvrir de nouveau.**_

_**Demyx : Pourquoi tu fais sa? C'est de ma faute! Dit-il avec un air piteux.**_

_**Axel : Parce que je ne veux pas que tu te blesse! T'es la deuxième personne qui compte le plus pour moi dans cette foutu Organisation! Alors, crois tu vraiment que je vais te laisser faire?**_

_**Demyx : Merci Axel! Dit-il en lui donnant un câlin.**_

_**Axel : Demy… pas trop fort… S'il te plait.**_

_**Après un petit moment, le temps qu'Axel ait récupéré, ils repartirent dans une nouvelle direction pour faire changement. Arrivant toujours nulle part pendant quelques heures, Axel laissa Marluxia tombé par terre. Il s'adossa contre le mur et s'assit par terre. Demyx alla à coter de lui et fit de même car il devait l'avouer, il l'allait pas vraiment bien.**_

_**Finalement, au moment ou ils allaient perdre perde toute espoir de retrouvé leur chemin, Demyx entendit des bruit de pas un peu plus loin qui se dirigeait vers eux. Il pointa la lampe de poche dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.**_

_**Axel étant entre la conscience et l'inconscience, n'avait rien remarqué. Demyx était concentré sur la silhouette et n'avait pas remarqué l'état dans le quel était Axel.**_

_**Demyx resta figé à l'arrivé de l'étranger.**_

_**??? : Qu'es ce que vous faites là?**_

_**Demyx : Merci Lexaeus! Tu nous sauves la vie! Dit-il avec le visage remplie de joie.**_

_**Lexaeus : Okay… Euh, mais pour lui sa pas l'air d'aller! Dit-il à son tour en regardant Axel.**_

_**Demyx : Hein? Fit-il en se retournant vers le rouquin. Ah merde! Je n'avais pas remarqué!**_

_**Lexaeus : Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme sa! Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant.**_

_**Finalement Axel sombra dans l'inconscience.**_

_**Demyx : Dit? Tu dois savoir où est la chambre de Zexion?! **_

_**Lexaeus : Ouais, mais pourquoi voulez-vous aller là?**_

_**Demyx : Parce que Vexen voulait nous y emmener à cause qu'Axel est blesser.**_

_**Lexaeus : Quoi? Dit-il en se mettant à rire. Il n'acceptera pas de vous aidez aussi facilement!**_

_**Demyx : Peux-tu nous y emmener quand même?**_

_**Lexaeus : D'accord, mais y'en n'a deux qui sont inconscient. **_

_**Demyx : J'vais les portés! Dit-il avec un Happy face forcé.**_

_**Lexaeus : Ouais c'est sa! Dit-il a son tour en prenant Marluxia pour laisser le moins lourd à Demyx.**_

_**Demyx : D'accord… Ajouta-t-il en montant Axel sur son dos.**_

_**Après un peu de difficulté, il réussi finalement à monter Axel sur son dos. Ils partirent donc ensuite dans la direction dans la quelle Lexaeus était arrivé plutôt. Demyx regarda le visage d'Axel qui était par dessue son épaule. Il voyait qu'Axel n'allait vraiment pas bien, il s'inquiétait et se sentait vraiment mal de ne pas avoir pu l'aider avant.**_

_**Sans trop de difficulté, ils arrivèrent enfin à la chambre de Zexion. Lexaeus frappa à la porte et ils entendirent un «C'est ouvert! » de l'autre côté. Ils entrèrent donc.**_

_**Après être entré dans la chambre, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils restèrent à l'entré n'osant point se risqué plus loin.**_

_**Zexion : Sérieusement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai fait entrer. Me semble que je venais juste de te dire que je ne voulais plus que tu reviennes ici! Dit-il en étant pas arrivé à l'entrer.**_

_**Lexaeus : Euh… Zexion… Dit-il en ayant remarqué que ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient tout seul.**_

_**Zexion : Si Vexen n'aurai pas été ici, je n'aurai rien dit… Au juste qu'es ce que tu veu… Ah! Tu n'es pas tout seul… Dit-il soudainement en arrivant à l'entrer avec une chandelle à la main. Qu'es ce que vous voulez?!**_

_**Demyx : Euh et bien voilà! On suivait Vexen quand soudain on sait attaquer par un heartless géant. On n'a ensuite perdu Vexen de vu et on c'est perdu.**_

_**Vexen : Ah… Vous voilà! Dit-il en arrivant à l'entrer à son tour. Je craignais que vous ne retrouviez jamais vôtre chemin!**_

_**Demyx : C'est quasiment se qui aurai arrivé si Lexaeus n'était pas arrivé. **_

_**Zexion : Dans ce cas vous pouvez entrer.**_

_**Lexaeus : Bon et bien moi je vais y allé alors… Dit-il un peu triste que Zexion soit encore fâché contre lui.**_

_**Zexion : . . . Aller, toi aussi tu peux entré, mais je tien à avoir une conversation sérieuse après!**_

_**Lexaeus : Okay…**_

_**Ils entrèrent en allèrent s'assoir dans le salon des appartements de Zexion. Puisque ils étaient les seuls à habiter le sous sol, Zexion, Vexen et Lexaeus avait de plus grande chambre. Demyx et Lexaeus déposèrent Axel et Marluxia par terre et alla s'assoir eux aussi.**_

_**Zexion : Donc! En quoi puis-je vous être utile?**_

_**Demyx : En fait je ne sais pas trop… C'est Vexen qui a voulu venir ici!**_

_**Vexen : En fait c'était pour les blessures d'Axel, mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas juste lui qui en n'a de besoin après tout…**_

_**Zexion : Quand tu viens ici, c'est toujours pour me demander quel que chose! Mais cette fois, Je ne fait rien sans rien!**_

_**Vexen : QUOI? Mais tu n'as jamais rien demandé… Qu'es ce qu'on pourrait te donner?... **_

_**Zexion : Sa! C'est à vous de voir...**_

_**Vexen : A part te rapporter la tête d'un des clones de Riku, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose!**_

_**Axel : Tien! Dit-il en lui lançant le heartless qui trimbalait dans son capuchon depuis un moment.**_

_**Demyx : Axel… Tu es réveillé! **_

_**Axel : Ouais… Je me suis réveillé quand Vexen a parlé de coupage de tête… J'ai trouvé sa étrange!**_

_**Zexion attrapa ce qu'Axel lui avait lancé. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, laissant croire qu'il était sous un sort d'illusion.**_

_**Zexion : D'accord, puisque vous m'avez rapporter « mon heartless » que j'avais perdu…**_

_**Axel : Quoi? Il est à toi?**_

_**Demyx : Sa explique pourquoi il était si sociable.**_

_**Zexion : Ouais… Mais bon, puisque vous me laver rapporté, je veux bien prendre deux personnes.**_

_**Demyx : Mais… Mais, on n'est trois!**_

_**Zexion : C'est tout ce que je peux faire, je n'es plus d'énergie… Et ne me demandé pas pourquoi s'il vous plait…**_

_**Demyx : Qu'es ce qu'on va faire? Dit-il en regardant Axel. Y'a toi, moi et Marluxia qui ne c'est toujours pas réveiller et on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a… Mais sa pourrais être grave!**_

_**Axel : Toi c'est sur que tu reste!… Mais… **_

_**Demyx : Axel… T'es deux fois plus blesser que moi!**_

_**Zexion : Moi je préfère Marly… Je peux choisir la deuxième personne?**_

_**Vexen : Moi aussi je préfère Marly!…**_

_**Demyx : Axel…?!**_

_**Axel : Pfff… Je n'ai pas besoin de ses services. Faites ce que vous voulez… Moi je vais continuer à chercher pour Roxas! Dit-il avant de partir en refermant la porte violement derrière lui!**_

_**Fin!**_

_**Dans le prochain Chapitre …. Rassurer vous je tien mes promesses … Il y aura du YAOI!!!! XDDDDDD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me revoilà! XDDD J'avais hâte de poster ce chapitre et je sais également que vous l'attendez avec impatience. Je tien à dire, que j'ai tenue ma promesse et que je me suis amusé à écrire le fameux Yaoi que je vous avais tant parlé. Bon, comprenez que y'a quand même fallu que je donne un sens à l'histoire si non sa aurai été plate!!! J'espère que vous l'aimerez car pendant que je l'écrivais, j'ai eu un petit problème dans ma vie amoureuse et sa m'a mentalement marqué. Cependant, je croix que sa n'a pas empêcher le bien être du fic. Amusez-vous!**_

_**Résumé : Axel continu sa recherche de Roxas. Mais voila affronte Xigbar pour des conneries. Yaoi! Akuroku!**_

_**Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de violence et est déconseiller à certains téléspectateurs. Nous recommandons la présence des parents… Mais non je rigole… Faites pas lire sa à vos parents XDDD! Sérieusement… Yaoi et scène de violence. **_

_**Le fameux Chapitre 6!**_

_**Ils étaient seuls, les trois autres qui avaient disparues dans les escaliers, n'avaient donné aucun signe de vie. Même s'ils auraient voulus partir à leur recherche, ils n'avaient rien pour illuminer leur chemin.**_

_**Finalement, Larxene ce sentant plus stupide que jamais, eu la soudaine réalisation qu'elle contrôlait l'électricité. Malgré qu'elle ne pouvait pas redonner de l'électricité au château tout entier, elle décida de sans servir pour éclairer le chemin dans le quel ils voulaient aller.**_

_**Heureuse d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait guider son petit groupe de trois personnes à bien. **_

_**--------**_

_**Il se réveilla, il faisait noir, seul la lumière des éclaires reflétait dans la chambre. Malgré le tonnerre qui frappait le sol avec fracas, il régnait dans la chambre un calme si doux que même le bruit dehors ne pouvait briser cette ambiance.**_

_**Il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux entre-ouverts, il regarda finalement d'où venait cette main si douce. La personne de ses rêves, coucher à côté de lui, cette approche si voulu se réalisa enfin.**_

_**Il ne voulait rien gâcher du moment. Il referma les yeux en signe de contentement. Il était heureux, il voulait aller plus loin mais avait peur de tout brisé.**_

_**Soudain, tout s'arrêta. Il ouvra les yeux à nouveau un peu déçu, jusqu'au moment où une main se posa sous son menton relavant sa tête vers le haut. Au résulta, il fut plus que surprit. Sans même avoir eu le temps de penser, ses lèvres avaient rencontrés celles de son nouvel amant.**_

_**Xemnas passa une main sur le torse nu de Saix tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il y allait tellement avec douceur, que Saix ne pu se retenir de frissonner à ce contact nouveau.**_

_**«Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi? » Ce questionna-t-il dans sa tête. Lui qui était de nature méchante et méprisant, mais ce sentait tellement bien contre la chaleur du corps du supérieur. Mais il s'en fichait finalement, de sa nature.**_

_**Xemnas laissa les lèvres du Divin Lunaire et alla embrasser la peau du cou de celui-ci. Saix passa sa main dans les cheveux du supérieur, essayant de se contrôler, ses joues déjà d'une couleur rosé. Xemnas tenait avec l'une de ses mains la main toujours libre de Saix et l'autre se baladait sur le torse de son nouveau colocataire.**_

_**(Vous allez peut-être me détester, mais ce n'est pas avec eux que je veux faire mon Yaoi désoler… Du moins pas maintenant! C'était juste un avant goût… XDDD) **_

_**------**_

_**Il en avait marre. Tout le monde était toujours contre lui. Il en était habitué, mais à bout. Il fini pas se perdre à nouveau. Ayant tombé inconscient, il n'avait pas pu remarquer le chemin entre où ils s'étaient arrêter plutôt et la chambre de Zexion.**_

_**Continuant à marché malgré la douleur, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un bon moment avait passé depuis qu'il était parti de chez Zexion puisqu'il était préoccupé à se morfondre et à se plaindre intérieurement.**_

_**Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui, toujours sa flamme à la main. Il remarqua que le mur qui se trouvait à sa droite était un peu abîmé et que le plancher dans le croisement des deux couloirs l'était aussi. Il se remémora soudainement le combat avec le heartless géant.**_

_**Il remarqua que l'endroit était le même. Il avait réussi à retrouver son chemin. Il reparti donc dans la direction où il était arrivé plutôt. Après un moment, il arriva au bas de l'escalier. Il soupira de soulagement et monta à l'étage. Cette monté lui parut mille fois plus longue que la descente. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue, la douleur ou si c'est parce qu'il était seul qui lui donnait cette impression d'éternité. **_

_**Finalement, il arriva à l'étage, soulagé et content d'ouvrir la porte pour accéder de l'autre côté. Il la referma aussitôt derrière lui après avoir traversé. Il avait peur que les ténèbres l'aspire de nouveau dans cette enfer qu'était le sous sol.**_

_**Il soupira à nouveau. Le rouquin regarda devant lui et continua son chemin. Un peu de brouillard régnait toujours, mais Demyx n'était plus là, donc ce n'était plus vraiment un problème. Il refit tout le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre pour changer de vêtement. Il entra et enleva son manteau. Après avoir mit un bandage à son bras, il mit un chandail noir ordinaire et reparti.**_

_**Arrivant près des escaliers pour monter au troisième, un Dusk apparu devant lui. Il se rappela soudainement qu'un Dusk lui avait sauté au visage juste avant sa super descente dans les escaliers. Ils avaient donc finalement vraiment trouvé Roxas pensa-t-il.**_

_**Au moment où il se mit à suivre le « Nobody », un nouveau bruit attira son attention. Il regarda en direction des marches. C'était Xigbar, qui avait fait sa super entrée de pas doué dans les escaliers. Axel s'approcha tranquillement de lui, s'agenouilla et lui releva la tête.**_

_**Axel : Pour un gars de la gravité c'est officiel!... Tu es sérieusement super nul!**_

_**Xigbar : Ah tu es là toi! Dit-il en se relevant. Tu parle d'une façon de parler au plus vieux!**_

_**Axel : Quoi? Mais c'est toi qui m'à dit de ne pas te traiter de vieux!**_

_**Xigbar : Elle n'est pas drôle Axel!**_

_**Axel : Si elle l'est! Affirma-t-il à moitié mort de rire.**_

_**Xigbar : En passant… Qu'es ce que tu fais ici?**_

_**Axel : C'est plutôt à moi de poser la question!**_

_**Xigbar : Je me suis fait pousser dans les escaliers par Larxene… Elle disait que j'en profitais puisque j'étais seul avec deux filles… Franchement…**_

_**Axel : Peut-être disait-elle la vérité… Les vieillards son toujours pervers!**_

_**Xigbar : Tu veux vraiment que je te trucide?**_

_**Axel : Ouuuu! J'ai peur! Dit-il sarcastiquement.**_

_**Xigbar : Un suicide arrangé sa te dirait? Personne ne s'en rendra compte!**_

_**Axel : Déjà d'être nul avec la gravité, penses-tu sérieusement pouvoir me tirer dessus? Ta vue dois s'être affaiblie avec l'âge… Tu veux des lunettes Papy?**_

_**Xigbar : Aller vient poil de carotte! Je vais t'arracher la tête!**_

_**Ils firent apparaitre leurs armes. Axel remplie la salle de feu et envoya un de ses chakrams, Xigbar l'évita et tira sur Axel. Le Dusk qui était là, sauta au cou d'Axel ce qui ruina la tentative de celui-ci d'éviter l'attaque. Axel, l'ayant reçu de plein fouet, fut projeté au sol. Xigbar, content d'avoir touché sa cible, n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre chakram d'Axel arriva droit sur lui vers la gauche.**_

_**Axel se releva, le visage en sang. Car lorsqu'il avait reçu le coup tiré par Xigbar, il eu quand même la chance de détourner la tête, il fut donc seulement couper sur le côté droit de la tête au lieu d'y avoir un trou.**_

_**Xigbar enleva le chakram d'Axel qu'il avait de planter dans le bras. Il avait eu le temps de bloquer heureusement pour lui. Il tira à nouveau vers le rouquin, celui-ci esquivant le coup il en aperçu un deuxième qui arriva vers le bas. Il bloqua son visage avec son bras toujours en bonne état et fit un pas vers l'arrière. Le laser lui érafla le torse et le bras de justesse mais laissant une coupure assez net.**_

_**Mais le laser qui venait de l'érafler ne s'arrêta pas, il continua son chemin et Xigbar en n'avait perdu le contrôle. Axel regarda la direction dans la quelle se dirigeait le laser. Il ce dirigeait droit vers un couloir, là où venait d'arrivé Roxas.**_

_**Axel, ne voulant pas que son Roxy soit touché, ce jeta délibérément devant le blond. Lorsque Roxas ouvrit les yeux, Axel était couché par terre inconscient et Xigbar était debout plus loin restant sans réaction. **_

_**Les flammes diminuaient de plus en plus et Roxas s'agenouilla rapidement au côté de son meilleur ami. Xigbar s'approcha tranquillement, il était désoler d'avoir tiré en direction de Roxas, il n'avait pas voulu mettre la vie du numéro XIII en danger.**_

_**Roxas : Axel... Axel! Aller, arrête de bluffer, ce n'est pas drôle! Réveille-toi! S'il te plait! Je t'es cherché par tout, ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas me lâcher! **_

_**Xigbar : Je reviens… Je vais aller chercher de l'aide! Dit-il en partant et en montant les escaliers. **_

_**Roxas : Come on Axel! Tu es mon meilleur ami! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner là! Qu'es ce que je vais devenir moi? On n'a déjà perdu Xion, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi!... Tu ne peux pas me faire sa! Dit-il en se cachant le visage dans les cheveux du rouquin.**_

_**Roxas essaya de reprendre son calme. Mais comment peut-on être calme, lorsque son meilleur ami est peut-être en train de mourir à côté de sois? Il se releva la tête et mit celle d'Axel sur ses genoux. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux tout en se débattant mentalement qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il regardait le visage inanimé du rouquin, ses larmes tombant sur les joues de celui-ci.**_

_**Roxas : Tu n'étais pas obligé de me protéger… J'aurai pu le faire moi-même! Je suis capable de me défendre seul!... Dit-il suivit d'un moment de silence.**_

_**Axel : Ro-x-as?! Dit-il avec difficulté. Sa va? Tu n'as rien?**_

_**Roxas : Idiot! DEMANDE MOI PAS SI JE VAIS BIEN! TU AS VU DANS QUEL ÉTAT TU ES? Pourquoi tu as fait sa? Dit-il en portant ses mains à son visage pour cacher ses larmes.**_

_**Axel : Roxas?!... Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas que… Dit-il en s'assoyant avec difficulté. Je… **_

_**Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Roxas étaient sur les siennes. Roxas se retira après un moment regardant Axel qui était toujours surprit. Il baissa la tête les larmes au bord des yeux.**_

_**Roxas : Axel! C'est de ma faute!... J'aurai dû t'attendre! C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état! Je suis désolé! Dit-il en cachant ses larmes à nouveau.**_

_**Axel : Non Roxy, dit pas sa! Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. Dit-il en s'approchant de Roxas et en le prenant par les épaules pour le consoler.**_

_**Roxas : Merci Axel! Tu as fait tout sa pour moi! J'ai eu tellement peur!**_

_**Axel : Sa va maintenant?! Je suis là!**_

_**Roxas ce blottit dans les bras d'Axel. Sa le réconfortait qu'Axel ne l'est pas laissé tombé plutôt à cause de se qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. À se moment là, il savait qu'Axel l'aimait, mais il n'était pas sure de son côté de ses sentiments envers le rouquin. Maintenant il le savait, il était convaincu, il était heureux d'être en sa présence.**_

_**Roxas : Axel… Murmura-t-il pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Je suis désolé! Ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. **_

_**Axel passa sa main dans les cheveux du blond, il avait l'impression d'avoir un cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, il souhaitait que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve. Il était heureux, tout ce temps à attende, il avait enfin sa chance. Il se sépara des lèvres de celles de Roxas et alla l'embrasser au cou laissant celui-ci frissonner de sensation.**_

_**Roxas mit sa main à son tour dans les cheveux d'Axel. C'était nouveau, il n'avait jamais ressentit s'à au paravent. Il ne savait pas comment faire et il avait peur de décevoir le rouquin. Axel sentait que sa n'allait pas, il retira sa tête et regarda Roxas.**_

_**Axel : Laisse toi faire… Tout va bien aller!**_

_**Roxas : D'accord… Je te fais confiance!**_

_**Axel avait maintenant le feu vert pour faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Tout en douceur, il descendit la fermeture éclaire du manteau noir de Roxas, il effleura sa peau du bout des doigts et alla jouer sur l'un des tétons de Roxas avec sa langue.**_

_**Roxas, ne pouvant empêcher de démontrer qu'il appréciait la sensation, pris une petite couleur rosé au visage se retenant de gémir pour ne pas qu'Axel pense qu'il avait déjà gagné.**_

_**Axel poussa Roxas tranquillement vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à moitié couché par terre. Sa main qui se baladait sur le ventre du blond, se mit à descendre jusqu'à la cuisse puis remonta vers l'entre-jambe. Malgré que Roxas essayait de cacher son plaisir, il ne pouvait pas cacher la bosse dans son pantalon.**_

_**Axel continua de s'amuser sur le corps de son Roxy et heureux de lui faire plaisir, il fît comme si de rien n'était. Roxas remonta la tête du rouquin pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Durant ce temps, Axel en profita pour détacher le pantalon du blond. Il entra sa main dans le boxer de Roxas et joua avec son index sur le membre en érection. Roxas, ne voulant pas quitter les lèvres du rouquin, mit ses bras autour du cou d'Axel ce qui les plongea dans un baisé passionné. **_

_**Axel retira sa main et enleva complètement le pantalon et le boxer de Roxas. Leur langue, qui apprenait à se connaître, ce séparait maintenant le baisé rompu laissant un petit filet de bave reliant les deux montrant qu'ils étaient excité.**_

_**Axel regarda Roxas qui était à bout de souffle, ca l'amusait. Il descendit jusqu'au membre du blond et le pris dans sa bouche. Roxas avait l'impression que quelque chose allait sortir de sa poitrine, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'y débattait. Mais cette fois, cela le lui faisait pas mal. Il ne pu se retenir de lâcher un son, il ferma les yeux et essaya de resté concentré.**_

_**Axel entreprit lentement un mouvement de va et viens, il voulait que Roxas ressente le plus de chose possible. Celui-ci, ne pouvant pas rester concentré, agrippa la tête d'Axel par reflexe. Il doutait, il ne savait pas comment réagir, il sentait une chaleur, quelque chose monter à l'intérieur de son membre et il en avait peur.**_

_**Soudain, Axel passa doucement sa main sur le corps de Roxas, il lâcha le membre et regarda le blond. « N'est pas peur… Je sais ce que je fais! » Lui dit-il en lui souriant et en reprenant ses activités par la suite sur le corps devant lui. Roxas gémit de nouveau, il n'en pouvait plus, quelque chose arrivait. Il tira un peu sur les cheveux d'Axel, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas.**_

_**Finalement, il éjacula dans la bouche du rouquin qui envala tout. Axel se retira et alla embrasser son blondinet préférer. Roxas retira ses lèvres et se cacha dans le cou d'Axel pour reprendre son souffle.**_

_**Après un instant, Roxas ce sentait mal d'être le seul à avoir eu du plaisir. Ses doutes maintenant envolés, il retira le chandail que portait Axel. Il licha le sang qu'il y avait sur le torse du roux tout en détachant à son tour le pantalon de celui-ci.**_

_**Axel en profita puisque Roxas était occupé, il retira le manteau que portait toujours le blond sans le déranger pour autant puisqu'il était déjà détaché. Il mit par la suite, trois doigts dans sa bouche l'empêchant ainsi de gémir tellement il avait envié ce contact.**_

_**Roxas poussa Axel à son tour jusqu'à se qu'il soit assit par terre. Il se mît à quatre pattes par-dessus lui et lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer. Sans porter attention à ce qu'Axel faisait, il décida de reprendre la même démarche que son ami. Il commença par prendre le membre d'Axel dans sa bouche et de reprendre le mouvement de va et viens.**_

_**Axel passa sa main qui était toujours libre, dans les cheveux de Roxas et retira ses doigts de sa bouche puisqu'ils étaient humidifiés. Étant plus grand, il n'eu pas de mal en se penchant un peu, à se rendre jusqu'au fesse du blond.**_

_**Il fit pénétrer un doigt pour commencer, le blond gémit de douleur, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Axel bougea son doigt pour habituer Roxas à sa présence. Après un moment, il en fit entrer un deuxième, ce qui refit gémir Roxas, mais cette fois avec un petit ton de plaisir. Finalement, il fit pénétrer son troisième doigt et continua à les bouger.**_

_**Axel gémit soudainement. Roxas n'eu pas le temps de remonter totalement la tête qu'Axel lui éjacula au visage. Le rouquin remonta la tête du blond et licha la semence qu'il avait au visage. Roxas embrassa de nouveau Axel et celui-ci ne voulait pas s'arrêter là. Il avait attendu assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas l'intension de laisser toute cette intensité partir soudainement.**_

_**Il retira ses doigts et il alla se mettre à genoux derrière Roxas qui ressentit soudainement quelque chose de plus volumineux le pénétrer. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher quelque petit cri, se transformant de plus en plus en cri de plaisir.**_

_**Axel donna de léger coup de hanche accélérant de plus en plus. Le corps de Roxas tremblait, il devenait de plus en plus chaud et sa peau était si douce pensa Axel. Le blond avait tellement l'air fragile, qu'il y allait le plus doucement possible.**_

_**Roxas gémissait, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aimerait sa. Finalement, Axel lui avait vraiment tout donné. Il s'agrippa à son manteau qui était juste devant lui et mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas crier trop fort.**_

_**Axel se demandait comment il avait fait pour résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus aussi longtemps. Mais il respectait les choix de Roxy, en fait c'était le seul qui respectait, a part Xemnas pis Saix. Xemnas, parce que c'est le supérieur et Saix, parce qu'il lui faisait peur mais bon.**_

_**Roxas tremblait, il était fatigué, mais tout comme Axel il ne voulait plus s'arrêter, pas maintenant. Sa respiration accélérait et son corps devenait toujours de plus en plus chaud. Une petite larme se forma sur le coin de son œil. Axel se retira et le coucha sur le dos.**_

_**Axel : Si tu veux que j'arrête, t'a juste à le dire!?**_

_**Roxas : Tu rigole?! Ajouta-t-il en mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Axel et en l'embrasant de nouveau.**_

_**Axel pénétra Roxas de nouveau, cette fois, il n'avait pas peur de le cassé puisqu'il avait l'air moins fragile. Il recommença ses coups de hanches, tout en masturbant le membre de Roxas. Celui-ci, sépara ses lèvres de celle d'Axel. Il n'en pouvait plus, il s'agrippa aux cheveux d'Axel, cacha sa tête dans le cou du rouquin à nouveau et le mordit.**_

_**Il gémissait, cette fois il ne voulait pas le cacher. Il adorait cette sensation et son corps ne disait pas le contraire. Il aimait lorsqu'Axel collait son corps contre le sien, sa peau contre la sienne, il aimait cette chaleur qui se dégageait de lui. Il l'aimait!**_

_**Axel éjacula à l'intérieur de Roxas et celui-ci sur son ventre. Le blond sentait la chaleur monter en lui. Il était content pour une première fois. Il lâcha prise sur Axel de ses dents et se laissa tomber. Axel licha la semence qui était sur le ventre de Roxas et se coucha à côté du blond qui essayait de reprendre son souffle.**_

_**Il n'avait plus d'énergie, toute cette aventure dans le noir à utiliser le feu et le combat contre Xigbar, sa l'avait vidé. Mais il était quand même heureux d'avoir passé se moment avec son blondinet préférer. Il prit le manteau de Roxas, couvrit le blond avec le manteau et lui donna un baisé sur le front. Son rêve était enfin devenu réalité! Il se recoucha et tomba endormi à côté de son nouvel amant!**_

_**------------------------------------**_

_**Fin chapitre 6! **_

_**Je me suis personnellement amusé à écrire se chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si jamais vous voulez d'autre Yaoi, dite le moi sa me fera plaisir. Avec n'importe quel couple sa me dérange pas. **_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, vérité sur Roxas. Que feras Axel… Vous le serez seulement si vous lisez le prochain chapitre! Thanks! **_

_**Merci d'avoir lu… Review please XD;! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Le chapitre 7!!! Enfin…

**Enfin voici le 7****ième**** chapitre. Je sais que certain l'attendait avec impatiente et j'ai écrie cette partie spécialement pour mes chères lecteurs qui aime se que j'écris. Bon pour tout dire, j'aimerais m'excuser si vous avez trouvé sa long d'attendre se chapitre… J'ai eu certain problème d'ordinateur et du coup en plus je devais me préparer pour la fameuse convention de Ganime. Si vous étiez la, j'étais le Alphonse qui était avec Edward de Full Metal Alchemist! Oui j'ai fait mon costume moi-même!!! Et j'en suis fier. Si jamais vous voulez voir et bien d'ici le mois de mars les photos seront sur mon **_**Deviantart**_**(****.com**** ). Ben voila! Pour le fic, Je me suis amusé encore une fois et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite pleine de surprise inattendu.**

**Résume : Saix et Xemnas on une aventure par ce soir de tempête. Axel apprend une vérité choquante et Xigbar apprend à connaitre les murs de très près.**

**Ce chapitre comporte des scènes de violence et de beaucoup de Yaoi ceci est donc déconseiller au jeune lecteur et aux homophobes! Et surtout, toujours ne pas faire lire ce fic a vos parents! Merci de vôtre collaboration. **

**P.S : C'est vraiment impressionnant, mais un de mes amis nommé Éric, a insisté pour lire mon fic et m'aider dans les scènes Yaoi. Même si franchement je n'ai pas besoin d'aide mais bon… Ce qui est étonnant c'est que c'est un gars et il n'est même pas gai… Sa m'a vraiment surpris XDDD; **

**Bon place au fic XD; **

**Chapitre 7!**

Le château «Oblivion » était toujours dépourvu d'électricité et tous les similis qui s'y trouvaient, avaient perdu la notion du temps. Sauf Luxord, mais lui, c'est un cas à part XD;

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Roxas était toujours couché à côté de lui la tête couché sur son épaule. Axel repensait à son aventure avec le blond, il l'avait trouvé un peu étrange, mais il se disait que c'était juste parce que Roxy avait peur des orages qu'il avait agit étrangement et il arrêta de se questionner pour sa!

Il décida de se lever essayant le moins possible de déranger le sommeille de son Roxy et se rhabilla. Par la suite, il décida de se reposer encore un peu pendant que Roxas dormait toujours. Il s'assit donc par terre, non loin du blond et s'adossa contre le mur derrière lui. Il refit le bandage sur son bras et pensait à se qu'il pourrait faire pour ses autres blessures puisqu'il ne voulait pas compter sur l'aide de Zexion.

Soudain, il eu un pincement au cou et il y porta sa main par réflexe. Il se rappela que Roxas l'avait mordu à cet endroit mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il avait mordu aussi fort. En fait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre, car l'aventure qu'ils avaient eu, il l'avait attendu depuis un sacré bout de temps.

Xigbar arriva au bas de l'escalier avec une lampe de poche, il remarqua Axel un peu plus loin, assit par terre contre un mur et il n'était pas loin de Roxas. Il était heureux qu'Axel ce sois réveillé car il n'avait pas réussi à trouver de l'aide. Il alla s'assoir près du rouquin qui, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Xigbar fit redescendre Axel sur terre en nommant le nom de ce dernier.

Axel : Hun?... Ah, désolé je ne t'avais pas vu. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Xigbar : J'avais remarqué!

Axel : Hé?! J'ai une question à te poser. Quand j'ai protégé Roxas, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été touché par le laser.

Xigbar : Quoi? Tu ne te souviens pas? Quoi que, c'est vrai qu'il t'a donné un sacré coup de tête quand il a sauté sur toi! Tu es tombé inconscient après mais bon. C'est ton Dusk qui t'a sauvé la vie! Idiot!

Axel : Quoi? Vraiment? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous inutile. J'avais tors! Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Xigbar : Aller, ne t'en fait pas! C'est toi qui s'occupe d'eux non? Alors c'est normal! Ajouta-t-il pour ne pas laisser tomber Axel dans cet état.

Axel : T'as surement raison.

Xigbar : Axel… Ne fait pas cette tête là! T'as eu se que tu voulais non?! Alors? Tu t'es amusé?

Axel : Sa ne te regarde pas! Et puis d'abords, qu'es ce qui te fait dire sa? Dit-il avec un ton u peu plus sévère.

Xigbar : Ben… Fit-il en regardant Roxas couché nu par terre, recouvert par son manteau. En fait je ne sais vraiment pas! Ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Axel : Ah d'accord j'avoue! Mais tu n'a pas le droit au détail « Old perv »! (Vieux pervers!)

Xigbar : Axel! T'es sur que sa va ?

Axel : Ben y'a des jours meilleurs, mais si non sa va ! Pourquoi?

Xigbar : Normalement tu m'aurais envoyé balader si je t'avais parlé de sa!

Axel : Je suppose que je n'ai juste pas la tête à sa!

Roxas se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête et il ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose de sa soirée. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il était et remarqua soudainement ses vêtements à côté de lui. Il se rhabilla en vitesse n'osant pas se poser de question et s'avança vers Axel et Xigbar par la suite.

Il avait une mine terrible, il pensait qu'il allait être malade. Il s'assit à côté des deux garçons pour se calmer un peu. Heureusement qu'il faisait assez noir pensait-il. Comme sa, Axel ne lui poserait pas de question stupide pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas!

Axel : Hey Roxy! Sa va? Dit-il essayant d'être le plus normal possible.

Roxas : Quoi? Euh… Ouais! Pourquoi tu demande?

Axel : Ben pour savoir!... Je pensais que t'allais dormir pour un bon moment encore!

Roxas : Non… Il n'y à toujours pas d'électricité?

Xigbar : Non! Va falloir attendre que l'orage parte pour de bon!

Roxas : L'orage est encore là! Merdeuh!

Axel : Va falloir aller retrouver les filles!

Xigbar : Ouais tu as raison!

Roxas : Laissez-moi le temps de me réveiller, on partira après!

Axel : Okay!

Après un petit moment, ils montèrent à l'étage et partirent à la recherche des filles. Elles étaient surement perdu puisqu'aucune des deux n'étaient jamais montée à l'étage supérieure. En plus, personne n'avait de nouvelle du Supérieur et de Saix.

Un peu plus tôt dans la chambre de Xemnas!!!

Il n'en revenait pas, tout ce qu'il avait rêvé jusqu'à maintenant se produisait, c'était trop beau! Il se mordit la lèvre pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Par chance, lorsqu'il se mordit, il sentit bel et bien la douleur. CE n'était donc pas un rêve… Mais pourquoi lui avait-on dit que les Nobody ne pouvaient pas avoir de rêve.

Xemnas continuait d'embrasser Saix sur le torse. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette soirée finirait comme sa, mais sa ne le dérangeait pas. À vrai dire, il était heureux de savoir qu'il pouvait être attiré par quel qu'un. De plus, Saix n'avait pas l'air d'être contre cette idée de se découvrir! XD;

Saix remonta la tête de supérieur et l'embrassa violament. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il avait envié se moment depuis si longtemps que ses désirs pris le contrôle de son corps. O.o

Xemnas profita de cette rencontre pour enlever les pantalons de Saix qui le gênait. Il entreprit un mouvement de va et viens sur le membre de Saix avec sa main. Lorsqu'il sépara ses lèvres de celle du Divin Lunaire, il alla licher le bout du membre en érection de celui-ci.

Saix agrippa les couvertures du lit et mit son bras devant ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas le montrer, mais il voulait en profiter au Max. Il gémissait sans s'en rendre compte, mais cela faisait plaisir au Supérieur.

Xemnas mit le pénis du numéro VII dans sa bouche tout en continuant le mouvement qu'il avait commencé plus tôt. Il sentait le membre de celui-ci devenir de plus en plus dur, le sine également. Il retira sa bouche et continua avec sa main tout en accélérant le mouvement.

Saix éjacula finalement à bout de souffle. Sa lui avait tellement fait de bien qu'il en était vraiment heureux. Xemnas de son côté, avec la semence qu'il avait sur la main, il massa l'anus de Saix qui en ressentit tout les effets. Saix qui n'avait pas eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, en resta totalement surpris. Il comprit que Xemnas en voulait à son tour.

Il agrippa Xemnas par les épaule et le retournant sur le dos ce qui changea les positions. Le Supérieur était maintenant en dessous. Saix, puisqu'il était maintenant au dessus, pris le membre de Xemnas dans sa bouche jouant avec sa langue sur le bout du membre en érection.

Il passa sa main sur le torse de son Supérieur, le griffant de temps en temps avec ses griffes. Il retournant embrasser Xemnas, leur langue se rencontrant de nouveau se mirent à danser dans leur bouche. Xemnas passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

Saix pris le membre de Xemnas, et il fit pénétrer lui en s'assoyant dessus. Il commença avec quelques coup de hanches et continua en entreprenant lui-même le mouvement de va et viens avec son corps sur le membre de Xemnas.

Xemnas, remarquant que Saix était encore un peu fatigué, prit Saix dans ses bras et changea à nouveau les positions. Le Divin Lunaire, maintenant couché sur le dos, le va sa jambe droite pour laisser place à Xemnas, qui avait à son tour entreprit le mouvement.

Saix gémissait de plus belle, il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter pas la sensation chaude à l'intérieur de lui que lui procurait Xemnas. Il prit son membre et se masturba, ce moment était trop intense pour lui. Il avait vraiment l'impression pour une fois, de comprendre les sentiments D'Axel envers Roxas.

Xemnas donnait de petit coup de hanche, accélérant de plus en plus pour habituer Saix. Il était heureux de voir les réactions qu'avait se dernier lorsqu'il passait sa main sur sa peau si douce ou lorsqu'il jouait avec son corps. Saix restait fébrile à chaque sensation, chaque petit coup, chaque fois que Xemnas le touchait et sa l'excitait de plus en plus.

Saix mit ses bras autour du coup de Xemnas, il rentra ses griffes dans le dos de celui-ci sans s'en rendre compte. Son visage était chaud et son corps l'était quasiment autant. Son souffle devenait de plus en plus lourd et il gémissait de plus en plus de plaisir, il ne pouvait plus se retenir de cacher son plaisir.

Xemnas ferma les yeux et cacha son visage dans le coup de Saix, il n'en pouvait plus, il savait que la fin était proche, mais il avait peur de s'arrêter. Il savait qu'après cette aventure, ils allaient s'endormir l'un à côté de l'autre et que le lendemain ils devraient reprendre leur vie normale. Mais il voulait rester proche de Saix, il ne voulait pas le quitter, juste l'idée d'y penser lui faisait peur.

Saix pensait un peu la même chose. Il n'avait pas envi que sa se termine, mais il ne pourrait pas rester comme çà éternellement non plus. Il ne voulait pas en parler au supérieur du coup qu'il le trouverait stupide. Après tout, les sentiments ce n'est pas pour les nobody.

Xemnas sentait une chaleur qui montait à l'intérieur de son membre. Il donna des coups de hanche un peu plus violant. Avec l'une des mains, il reprit la masturbation du membre de Saix. Une larme se forma sur le coin de l'œil du numéro VII.

Saix resserra ses griffes de plus en plus, il sentait que sa arrivait. Il avait de la difficulté à respirer. (Faut préciser que c'est sa première fois!) Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait arriver, il avait le goût de crier.

Xemnas lâcha un petit cri et Saix sentit une douce chaleur monté en lui, lente comme le magma qui sort du cœur d'un volcan. Saix à son tour éjacula sur leur ventre. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un l'autre pendant un petit moment.

Saix enleva ses griffes qui étaient planté dans le dos de Xemnas ce qui ne fit pas sans douleur pour celui-ci. Le Supérieur ce retira de Saix et licha la semence qui était sur le ventre du numéro VII. Il remonta au visage de son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Au même moment, Larxene entra dans la chambre de Xemnas en trombe. Elle tenait Namine par la main et n'avait pas remarqué immédiatement ce qui s'offrait à elle.

Larxene : Xemnas… Xemnas! Il faut que. . . .

Il eu un gros silence étrange!

Larxene : Désoler … Je ne voulais pas! Ahhhh! Ce n'est pas bien pour les enfants sa! Dit-elle en cachant les yeux de Namine et en sortant de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Xemnas et Saix ce regardèrent pour savoir comment l'autre avait réagit à ce petit incident. Ils ne virent rien d'étrange et ce contentèrent de se sourire simplement complice. Xemnas ce coucha au côté du Divin Lunaire et mit son bras par-dessus lui. Saix de son côté, ce blottit dans les bras de son amant. Ils s'endormirent l'un collé contre l'autre.

Larxene, ne voulant pas retourner à l'intérieur de la chambre, s'assit par terre contre le mur en attendant de se remettre les idées en place. Namine qui était toujours à côté d'elle, s'assit à son tour et s'accota la tête sur l'épaule de Larxene espérant que celle-ci ne dise rien. Aucune des deux ne dirent rien et elles restèrent comme sa pendant un bout de temps.

Arrivé à l'étage, Axel remarqua qu'en effets, il n'y avait plus personne. Les garçons n'avaient aucunes idées où aller chercher. Le rouquin se rappela soudainement, qu'il avait dit plutôt qu'ils devaient se rendre à la chambre de Xemnas car seul lui serait quoi faire dans cette situation. Donc ils partirent dans la direction de la chambre de Xemnas pour voir si les filles s'y étaient rendues.

Dans le premier couloir où ils passaient, une porte s'ouvrit violament. Axel s'arrêta brusquement puisqu'il avait passé à deux doigts d'avoir la porte en pleine figure. Xaldin et Luxord trébucha dans l'entré de la porte. Ils étaient totalement soûls. Ils se relevèrent debout et regardèrent Roxas.

Luxord : Hey Roxas!!! Sa va *hip* bien?

Roxas : Ah? Euh… Oui sa va mieux!

Xaldin : Tu reviendras *hip* t'amuser avec nous?! C'est quand *hip* tu veux!!!

Axel : Hein? Je ne comprends pas?

Luxord : Ah ah ah… On c'est bourré la * hip* gueule tout la soirée *hip* hier! C'était géniale vraiment!!!

Axel : Quoi?

Roxas : Ouais! Et puisque que je ne suis pas résistant à l'alcool sa m'a prit qu'une bouteille pour que je ne me souvienne plus du reste de ma soirée… Et je crois que c'est pour sa que j'ai rêve que je couchais avec toi Axel… Ah ah… C'est totalement absurde pas vrai!!

Axel : . . . . Ouais…. Totalement absurde!!! Ajouta-t-il avant de continuer son chemin sans les autres et sans rien dire.

Xigbar : T'étais bourré?!! Mais sa va pas! Dit-il en allant rejoindre Axel qui était rendu un peu plus loin.

Roxas : Hein? J'ai dit quel que chose qui fallait pas?

Roxas regarda Xaldin et Luxord qui c'étaient endormi au beau milieu du couloir. Il ne savait pas vraiment se qu'il avait fait, puisqu'il ne résistait pas l'alcool, il avait complètement oublié se qui c'était passé. Il n'avait tellement pas bu beaucoup, que même Axel et Xigbar ne s'en sont pas rendu compte.

Il était hors de lui. Comment Roxas avait-il pu lui faire sa… Il avait joué avec ses sentiments. Il était fâché contre lui-même de ne pas avoir été assez attentif et contre Roxas pour sa maladresse. Il l'aimait quand même, mais il devait juste se calmé un peu les nerfs. Peut-être était-il mieux comme sa qu'il est tout oublié se qui c'était passé entre eux. Mais il savait que s'il le cachait au blond, il se sentirait mal et de l'autre côté que si il lui disait, sa les détacheraient dans leur amitié.

Xigbar arriva au côté d'Axel, il se sentait mal mais n'y pouvait rien. C'est vrai que, que tout ce qu'Axel avait traversé pour trouvé Roxas, c'était injuste. Il essaya de placer quelques mots pour détendre l'atmosphère, du genre Sa va? . Mais aussitôt qu'il prononça le moindre mot, le moindre son, Axel lui écrasa le visage en plein dans le mur. Il le laissa tombé par terre à la suite de se coup violant.

Roxas qui avait tout vu d'un peu plus loin, accouru vers Xigbar. Il s'agenouilla au côté du numéro II et lui demanda si sa allait. Xigbar porta ses mains à son visage qui le faisait affreusement souffrir.

Roxas : Axel! Non mais… Qu'es ce qui ne va as chez toi? Dit-il d'un ton rude.

Axel : . . . Tu oses me demander se qui ne va pas!

Roxas : T'es malade… Qu'es ce qui t'arrive?

Axel : … Tsss!

Axel partit en marchant tranquillement, dans la direction de la chambre de Xemnas. Il ne voulait rien savoir pour le moment. Finalement, il était vraiment à bout et décida de désobéir au Supérieur ouvrit nue porte des ténèbres et y entra.

Roxas aida Xigbar à se relever. Il était inquiet, il avait peur pour Axel, il avait peur qu'il est faire quelques conneries pour se défouler. Il demanda à Xigbar ce qui se passait. Celui-ci ne lui expliqua rien, il se contenta de lui demander sincèrement quel était ses sentiments envers Axel.

Roxas : Quoi? Euh… Et bien… Et de toute manière, se ne sont pas t'es affai…

Xigbar : Justement, se sont de mes affaires puisque je viens de rencontrer un mur et que je me suis fait casser la gueule!

Roxas : Mais c'est quoi le rapport?

Xigbar : J'ai juste besoin de savoir si tu l'aime vraiment ou s'il est juste un ami pour toi?!

Roxas : … Je n'en sais rien… Je me suis jamais posé la question!

Xigbar : Alors prend quel que instant et pense s'y!

Roxas : Il m'aime vraiment c'est sa?! Dit-il en baissant la tête.

Xigbar : En effet!

Roxas : Xigbar… Que c'est t'il passé? S'il te plait!

Xigbar expliqua tout ce qu'il savait à Roxas. Après l'histoire racontée, le numéro XIII en resta bouche bé. Vu comme sa, Axel avait raison d'être en colère. Mais le blond n'était toujours pas sur de ses sentiments. Il avait peur de gâcher son amitié avec le rouquin. Il se leva debout et regarda Xigbar.

Roxas : On doit aller rejoindre Axel!

Xigbar : D'accord. On va utiliser une porte des ténèbres.

Axel réapparu devant la chambre du Supérieur. En sortant de la porte des ténèbres, il alluma une nouvelle petite flamme dans sa main. Il remarqua Larxene et Namine qui dormait une contre l'autre. Il entra dans la chambre et vu Xemnas couché à côté de Saix qui était blottit dans ses bras. Il baissa les yeux, une larme se forma sur le coin de son œil gauche et coula sur son visage. Il s'avança près du lit doucement et regarda Saix qui avait l'air super bien. Il le prit par le bras, recula d'un pas t le tira hors du lit. Saix tomba donc au sol.

Axel : Vous devriez vous réveillez! Tout le monde vous cherche! Dit-il d'un ton neutre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Saix : Non mais sa va pas! Qu'es ce qui te prend? Dit-il avant qu'une goutte d'eau se dépose sur sa joue.

Saix regarda Axel face à face et remarqua que ce dernier, avec évidence, pleurait. Il n'eu rien temps d'ajouter, que le rouquin se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Saix se releva et regarda Axel sortir de la chambre sans rien dire. Il se demandait se qui avait pu se passé, mais après avoir vu Axel pleurer, il n'avait plus envie de sortir et lui taper dessus. Il réveilla Xemnas et les deux s'habillèrent, le plus vite possible.

En sortant de la chambre, Axel avait réveillé Namine. Elle le regarda et son visage s'attrista soudainement. Axel était la seul personne en qui elle avait vraiment confiance dans l'organisation et le voir pleurer, elle détestait sa! Elle se leva debout et s'avance près de lui.

Namine : Dit Axel…? Sa va aller? Dit-elle toute inquiète.

Axel la regarda et soudainement ferma les yeux. Ne t'en fait pas… Faut juste attendre que sa passa!

Namine : Je suis désolé! Ajouta-t-elle.

Axel tomba à genoux par terre découragé. Namine le voyant comme sa ne pus se retenir de se getter dans ses bras pour le consoler.

Axel l'a prit dans ses bras et ils restèrent comme sa! Saix ouvrit la porte et remarqua Namine dans les bras d'Axel. Il regarda à gauche dans le couloir et remarqua Roxas qui venait d'arrivé avec Xigbar à l'aide d'une porte des ténèbres. Roxas regarda Axel et Namine devant lui et n'en cru pas ses yeux!

Fin du 7ième chapitre.

Voila fin du 7ième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez la suite.

Review please …. .Même si vous n'avez pas aimé!!! Merci!!! A bientôt!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur: Toujours moi 8D!**

**XD Je vous aime quand même 3 et désolé pour l'attente indéterminable.**

**D'accord, premièrement je tien a dire que je sais que le fic ne marche plus vraiment après les jeux qui ont sorti dernièrement… Mais je vais quand même rester dans le même moment d'où l'histoire est commencée seulement la fin peu changé d'après mes plans du début. **

**P.S : J'espère que ceux qui avaient attendu se chapitre que l'histoire vous attire toujours sinon désoler pour cette attente indéterminable ou se que vous avez actuellement laisse tombé comme beaucoup d'autre fic d'ailleurs. Sur ce bonne lecture de se nouveau chapitre espérant que vous allez aimer. REVIEW PLEASEUH!**

Chapitre 8 XDDDDDD!

Pendant un moment, il avait cru voir Axel embrassé Namine. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette fausse vision le mit hors de lui. Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, serra les poings, se retourna et reparti dans le sens contraire de d'où il venait. Xigbar le regarda partir sans rien dire ne sachant pas quoi dire de toute façon… On ne sait jamais de quoi ils sont capables quand ils sont frustrés.

Axel se sépara de Namine en la remerciant de le supporter malgré tout. Il se leva, regarda Xigbar et s'excusa de lui avoir cassé la gueule alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire. Le numéro II s'approcha maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

Xigbar : Je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois prévient moi s'il te plait.

Axel : D'accord, mais tu peux prendre sa comme une vengeance d'avoir presque blessé Roxas tout à l'heure.

Xigbar se sentant toujours coupable baissa alors la tête tout en s'excusant de nouveau et remerciant le dusk qui avait protégé à la fois le blond et Axel.

Soudainement, Axel remarqua l'absence du blond en question. Il demanda alors à Xigbar s'il s'avait où il était passé. Le numéro II expliqua que Roxas était reparti dans l'autre sens quand il avait vu le rouquin et Namine ensemble dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais il ne pu dire exactement ou était passé le numéro XIII.

Axel soupira de déprime puisqu'il devait repartir à nouveau à la recherche de Roxas. Il regarda Saix et Xemnas qui était maintenant dans le couloir avec eux. Il l'est enviait maintenant que les deux s'étaient rapprochés et qu'ils avaient l'air de s'accepter l'un l'autre. Il soupira de nouveau puis leur demanda alors pourquoi ils n'étaient pas sorti plus tôt pour vérifier que tous les autres membres de l'organisation étaient corrects et leur dire de rester dans leur chambre le temps que la tempête passe ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Saix n'aimant pas la façon dont Axel venait de demander ça au supérieur lui répondit plus que sur un ton irrité.

Saix : Parce qu'on pensait que vous seriez plus intelligent et que vous l'auriez compris tout seul. Mais non faut tout le temps que vous agissiez comme des enfants pis qu'on vous dise tout. Normalement les nobody n'ont pas de cœur, mais ils ont quand même une tête sur les épaules.

Réalisant soudainement se qu'il venait de dire, le numéro VII mis une main devant sa bouche et regretta amèrement les paroles qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

Vexen : Il ne Faut pas généralisé hein?

Vexen venait tout à coup d'arrivé de nulle part. Il avait toujours sa petite lumière verte à la main et semblait avoir eux de la difficulté à les retrouver.

Axel baissa la tête : « Je sais que je suis un abrutis mais j'avais quand même mes raisons. Je voulais retrouver Roxas parce que je sais qu'il n'aime pas être seul dans le noir.»

Saix : Non… j… je suis… désolé… Je ne voulais pas dire sa….. C'est que…..

Axel : Tu n'as pas digéré la façon dont je t'ai réveillé hein? Désolé…

Saix ne revenait toujours pas de se qu'il avait dit. Surtout après l'aventure qu'il avait eux un peu plus tôt avec Xemnas. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire ça. Il avait un cœur et se devait être comme ça pour les autres. Il sursauta soudainement, le supérieur lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule se qui l'avait sortit de ses pensées. Le numéro VII baissa la tête et retourna à l'intérieur des appartements du maître de l'organisation.

Xemnas : Bon, vous, vous retournez dans vos chambres et vous ne sortez plus avant que l'électricité se soit revenu. Axel, va avec Namine et Xigbar, ils vont te soigner et ensuite c'est la même chose pour vous. Sur ce, je ne veux plus être dérangé. Allez vous couchez.

Sur ce, Xemnas retourna à son tour dans ses appartements et referma la porte derrière lui laissant les membres de l'organisation dans le couloir et laisser à eux même.

Axel eux alors un choc dans le bras gauche et ses côtes. Maintenant que le supérieur l'avait mentionné, il se regarda et la coupure que l'attaque Xigbar lui avait faite paraissait très bien. Le rouquin repensa à sa soirée jusqu'à maintenant et en conclus que c'était de la vrai merde alors que tout sa aurai pu être évité.

Axel : Je ne crois pas pouvoir utiliser mon bras avant un bon bout de temps maintenant que j'y pense…

Xigbar : Il est juste cassé se devrait pas être si long… Deux à trois semaines puis tout devrait être correct.

Axel : T'oublie que je me suis battue contre toi et contre un heartless géant sans compter que j'ai porté deux personnes sur mon dos depuis le début de la soirée et que j'ai… avec Roxas… M'ouais, en gros je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à mon bras depuis le début. En fait ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que je sois encore capable de me tenir debout malgré mes nombreuses côtes cassé. Dit-il alors qu'il sentait soudainement une douleur surgir de nulle part. Il passa son bras encore correct, malgré la coupure qu'il avait la aussi, devant ses côtes pour faire une petite pression espérant que la douleur soudaine diminue.

Vexen : J'en n'ai pas vraiment le goût mais je vais quand même être sympathique et vous aidé à vous dirigé dans les couloirs puisqu'Axel ne peut plus utiliser les flammes pour le moment.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine qui était tout près de la chambre de Namine. Larxene qui s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt à cause du vacarme les suivis.

De son côté, Roxas se promenait dans les couloirs sans lumière en se fiant seulement au touché des murs. Il s'en fichait de toute façon de savoir ou non où il s'en allait. Il s'arrêta et s'assit par terre puis s'adossa au mur. Il repensa à Axel et Namine. C'était-il vraiment embrasser? Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ou peut-être tout simplement Axel qui avait voulu se venger puisqu'il que le blond n'était pas totalement lui-même lorsque qu'il avait retrouvé le rouquin et n'avait pas eu conscience de se qu'il faisait. De toute façon, Roxas lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée qu'il ne l'aimait pas et surtout pas lui, du moins pas comme sa.

Roxas se mit en boule et s'enfonça la tête entre ses deux bras qui entouraient ses genoux recroqueviller sur lui-même. Soudainement, un bruit étrange venant de plus loin dans le couloir sorti le numéro XIII de sa déprime. Puis soudain, quelque chose l'accrocha au passage puis tomba par terre. Le blond fut soulager lorsqu'il entendit la vois de Demyx jurer parce qu'il avait encore trébuché dans quelque chose.

Roxas : Tu sais Demyx, ce n'est pas prudent se promener comme ça tout seul dans les couloirs surtout quand il n'y a pas d'électricité.

Demyx : Roxas? Roxas c'est vraiment toi? Dit-il avant de le lancer sur le blond même s'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était réellement. « Je t'ai enfin retrouvé! Que je suis content!»

Roxas reçu directement le punk sur lui. Le numéro IX avait bien visé pour une fois.

Roxas : Dit? Tu ne sais pas où on pourrait trouver une lampe de poche ou quel que chose dans le genre?

Demyx lâcha son emprise sur le blond et réfléchie un moment. « Roooh, merde que je suis idiot, haha» dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

Roxas : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Demyx alluma soudainement une petite lampe de poche. Roxas le regarda étrangement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ouvert avant…

Roxas : euuh?

Demyx : Je suis désoler, j'en avais une dans ma poche que j'avais complètement oublié après que je sois allé chez Zexion. Je me sens ridicule.

Roxas : Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave… Au moins maintenant on n'en n'a une. On va peut-être pouvoir essayer de trouver les autres.

Roxas se releva et sans qu'il ne soit le temps de relever la tête, Marluxia, Zexion et Lexaeus étaient apparu dans la lumière de la lampe de poche. Le blond fit un saut lorsqu'il regarda les nouveaux venus.

Zexion : Tien Roxas? T'as trouvé Axel ou il te cherche toujours?

Demyx : C'est vrai! Axel te cherche partout! On devrait aller le retrouver.

Roxas : Non je l'ai trouvé mais je ne suis pas rester avec lui.

Marluxia : Sa m'étonne, moi qui pensait que vous étiez proche tout les deux. Il c'est passé quelque chose?

Roxas : Non rien… Ce n'est qu'un idiot de premier ordre voila.

Marluxia : Voila qui est intéressant, tu me donne de l'espoir soudainement.

Roxas ne voulait pas en savoir plus et se retourna vers Demyx « On y va?»

Demyx : Oui on va essayer de retrouver les autres.

Zexion : Ça ne vous dérange pas si on vient avec vous? On n'est pas familier avec cet étage alors.

Marluxia : Héé… Moi je mis connait je sais où…

Zexion frappa Marluxia sur la tête avant de lui lancer un regard lui disant de se la fermer.

Roxas : Hahaha, sa va, de toute façon plus on n'est de fou plus on rit. Ajouta-t-il simplement en souriant.

Ils commencèrent à marcher quand quelque minutes plus tard, un bruit encore plus étrange que l'autre auparavant s'approcha d'eux. Demyx gardait la lumière droite fixée devant eux. Tout à coup, un groupe de dix dusk apparu dans la lumière et se ruèrent sur le numéro XIII. Le blond se débattait ne sachant pas se qui se passait. Il se fit littéralement kidnapper. Les dusk continuèrent leur chemin tout en apportant Roxas avec eux. Demyx vint pour intervenir mais Zexion l'en empêcha disant que ces nobody allaient directement les mener vers leur maître. Demyx ne protesta pas car il allait être le seul à se battre contre les nobody. Il se contenta de suivre tout simplement.

Vexen entra dans la cuisine suivit de Namine qui lui avait aidé vers les directions, d'Axel et de Xigbar qui surveillait celui-ci au cas où il déciderait qu'il ne voudrait plus marcher la douleur trop douloureuse (XDDD Hahaha Joke plate désolé) et finalement de Larxene qui n'avais pas voulu se retrouver soudainement tout seule dans le noir du deuxième étage… On sait jamais se qui peut y avoir là-haut.

Le blessé s'assit à la table suivit de Larxene qui s'assit à son tour juste à côté de lui. Namine et Vexen eux allèrent vers la chambre de Namine qui était juste à côté d'une petite pharmacie qui n'avait jamais été utilisée. Xigbar suivit la petite pour ne pas la laisser seule avec le scientifique fou… Il ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance surtout pas au point de le laisser seul avec une petite fille sans défense.

Dans la cuisine, Axel avait allumé une chandelle et l'avait mise sur la table. Dans la pièce régnait un silence de mort. Ni lui ni Larxene n'avait prononcé un mot et aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de dire quelque chose. Mais le silence ne faisait que créer un malaise qui s'agrandissait plus les minutes passaient. Le problème de cette conversation non-existante, c'étais qu'un ni l'un ni l'autre de savais quoi dire puisque les deux ne s'appréciaient pas déjà dès le départ. Finalement Larxene brisa se silence qui s'était déjà trop éterniser et puisque justement elle n'avait rien à dire, elle préféra chialer.

Larxene : Sa n'a pas été très sympa tout à l'heure de nous abandonner au deuxième avec le vieux pervers.

Axel : Je ne vois pas pourquoi de toute façon sa aurait déranger, il à plus de goût que sa et Namine est une enfant. Dit-il n'étant pas vraiment intéresser parce que la blonde disait.

Larxene : Un pervers reste un pervers, il ne choisit pas la fille à regarder quand il y en n'a une! Pis surtout si y'en a pas d'autre non? Ah non c'est vrai t'es gay tu ne peux pas comprendre!

Axel : Ouais peut-être… Mais avec le choix qu'on n'a, je croix que toute l'organisation est devenu gay…

Larxene n'ajouta rien. Axel lui avait cloué le bec. Elle pensa un instant et compta les membres qui avaient dans l'organisation et qui 'selon elle' avait une attirance hétéro. Voyant le petit résulta, elle se remit alors à se plaindre. Après quelques instants, la blonde se rendit compte que le rouquin ne disait plus rien. Elle s'arrêta de parler, regarda l'homme à côté elle et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi bien affalé sur sa chaise. Larxene devenu rouge de colère et poussa le rouquin qui tomba en bas de son siège. Pauvre Axel qui soufre déjà assez.

Pour éviter la violence de cette scène.

Arrivé à la petite pharmacie, Namine dû demander de l'aide à Xigbar pour ouvrir la porte parce que personne ne sens n'était déjà servi. Après beaucoup d'effort, la porte finie par s'ouvrir et la jeune fille prit l'essentiel et referma la porte aussi difficilement que pour l'ouvrir. Pas étonnant que personne ne sens n'est servis.

Après quelques minutes de marche, ils finirent par arriver à la cuisine et entrèrent sans plus attendre. Se qu'ils virent, fût Larxene assise sur Axel, le tenant par le collet, le frappant une fois au visage puis l'embrasser soudainement. Tout le monde resta sans bouger surpris et confus et Axel plus que les autres. Le rouquin poussa la blonde violemment vers l'arrière, se rassit avec difficulté et mit sa main devant sa bouche n'en revenant toujours pas. Il l'à regarda l'air choquer sans rien dire. Namine qui avait parfaitement tout vu rougit et baissa les yeux déçu. La maitresse de l'électricité se releva à son tour, puis en réalisant se qui venait de se passer, elle se mit à rougit.

Larxene : Sa t'apprendra! Lâcha-t-elle sévèrement avant de sortir par l'autre porte de la cuisine et de claquer la porte violemment.

Xigbar s'approcha d'Axel suivit de Namine.

Xigbar : Hum? On a manqué quelque chose?

Axel : Non… Juste une folle qui a fait une crise d'affection.

Vexen : Pauvre petite… la connaissant, ça doit lui arriver souvent.

Axel ricana un peu puis se vit forcer de s'assoir par Namine qui voulait le soigner et voulant à tout pris changer de sujet. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal, un Dusk apparu de nulle part, regarda Axel puis regarda la porte. Le rouquin compris qu'il avait quelque chose de l'autre côté de la porte. Xigbar alla ouvrir et un groupe de Dusk entra sans même s'arrêter. Ils déposèrent Roxas puis disparurent ayant maintenant terminé leur mission.

Roxas : Axel…? Qu'est-ce que…

Axel : Désolé… C'est quand je te cherchais tout à l'heure.

Roxas : Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'urgent maintenant?

Axel : J… je… mais…

Roxas : Non? Dans ce cas tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient à se que je m'en aille.

Sur ce, Roxas ne voulant pas voir Axel plus longtemps et surtout pas maintenant, se retourna et quitta la pièce. Au même moment Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia entrèrent dans la cuisine les deux premiers se tenant par la main. Le rouquin soupira et alla se rassoir à sa place.  
-

Pas trop mal jusqu'à maintenant?

Review pleaseeeuuuuuh :3 Je vous aime et promis le neuvième dans pas trop long cette fois.

A bientôt!

.pawa


End file.
